Dirty Surprise
by BleedingThornsOfARedRose
Summary: Back together for the summer, Donna has some sexy surprises for her boyfriend. Rated M.
1. At the Dells

Author's Note: Here some more, as per my new year's resolution. Seems like this is one resolution I'll actually keep, but I wouldn't want to jinx myself.

_POST EIGHTH SEASON: SUMMER OF 1980  
_

_WARNINGS: Smut, dirtiness :D_

* * *

The Wisconsin Dells didn't hold the best memories for Eric, but today might be a little better. Donna was home for the summer, staying at the hotel. She'd called him that afternoon, saying her bus had just gotten in and to come bring her dinner because she wanted to see him. His mother had packed them a nice meal for them and told him to tell Donna she was welcome to stay with them for the summer—an idea that was met with much resistance from Red.

Eric nervously straightened his t-shirt, staring blankly at the door of the room—104, the same room they'd shared before—before knocking.

"It's open, Eric. Shut it behind you."

He glanced down to find a small towel barely cracking the door open and mentally hit himself for not noticing the distance between the door and the frame before.

_No need to be nervous. You saw her only a little while ago._

But he was nervous, because it had been a little over a month since he'd kissed her, two weeks since they talked save for earlier. She'd been busy studying for finals and he'd taken a job at the K-Mart for some money.

He stepped into the room, closing the door quietly, to find a surprise.

Sitting on the chair, she turned her head toward him and grinned at him a little worriedly. "Like it?"

She'd dyed her hair back to red and had it styled to show off her pretty face perfectly. She was wearing an emerald lacy baby-doll, and her lips were painted a soft rose petal pink. On her feet were emerald heels.

"Jackie talked me into buying these shoes when I went to see her yesterday. But I'm not sure I like them. What do you think?"

She extended one leg, pointing her toes forward, giving him a perfect view of the toned flesh.

"It's...wonderful." His voice cracked and his mouth went dry and her only response was a sexy smirk.

"I haven't greeted you properly yet." She stood with more grace than usual and sauntered over to him—a verb he'd usually never use, but it fit now—and gave him a slow lingering kiss. "How have you been?"

He set the food down and wrapped his arms around her, leaning his forehead against hers. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." They stayed like that for a few minutes before she asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Not really." He glanced down at her body. "Not for food."

"Oh?" She backed away from him, a wicked grin suddenly gracing her face. "What are you hungry for?" She raised her right hand to her left shoulder and her left hand to the right shoulder and languidly pulled the straps of the baby-doll down, caressing her arms sensually. It pooled at her waist, and she pushed it down her hips slowly, shimmying out of it. He leaned against the dresser to steady himself from the sudden rush of heat.

"Or this?" One hand snaked around her neck, across her chest, and down one breast, lightly pinching the nipple. "Or maybe something like this?" She hooked her thumbs to the matching panties and leisurely tugged them down. His eyes widened. "Like it?" She gave him a sexy smirk, voice low and husky and breathy.

She'd shaved down there.

Did girls do that?

Well, she was just full of surprises today.

And his comfortable jeans were now very uncomfortable.

"Maybe something like this?" She sashayed over to the bed and laid down, knees up to her chest, ankles crossed, peeking out from behind her legs. Slowly she uncrossed her legs and spread them wide. Her hand slipped between her thighs. "I think about you every night. You know that?" She slid two fingers into her warmth. "And thinking about you makes me wet. See?" She pulled her fingers out and held them up, and in the light, he could see them glistening. He couldn't see her face clearly, but he bet she was smirking.

Her movements were slow and deliberate, as if she didn't know what she was doing to him. Her fingers glided easily into her wet core and back out. All the while, her sexy voice narrated her fantasies. She had dreamed of him going with her to college, of having sex in the back of a classroom while the teacher lectured. Of sneaking around at night and doing it on all the benches at the school. And all the while, low moans signalled the heightening of her arousal.

If he was capable of thinking, he'd wonder where this exhibitionist side of her came from, but right now, all he could do was focus on the quickening movement of her fingers, the heady sound of her voice. His erection was painful now, and a brief idea of undoing his jeans, relieving the tension a little, crossed his mind, but his arms wouldn't move. He was transfixed, hypnotised, as her monologue was cut short by a gasp as she came, hips arching, toes curling.

For a moment, the only sound in the room was her deep breaths. She raised her upper some so he could see her face and gave him a salacious smile. She brought her two wet fingers to her lips and licked them clean.

Oh, dirty girl.

He wished he had the strength to walk over to her. His limbs felt like lead. He didn't know what it would take for him to move.

"Take off your clothes, Eric."

That worked.

Obediently, he quickly peeled off his clothes. She moved down on the bed so she was sitting on the edge. She beckoned him to her with one finger still wet from her mouth. Her hand wrapped around his erection. "So I guess you find me hot then," she joked as her fingers expertly stroked him.

"Donna, you're...gorgeous. You're perfect."

Her smile was soft and radiant. "Thank you." She kissed the tip of him and he nearly came. "You're pretty hot yourself."

She stopped touching him and leaned back, propping herself up on her elbows. Her legs lifted high and apart, giving him a perfect view of her swollen pink nether lips. "I need you, Eric. Please."

"I need you too. So badly." His hands gripped her thighs and he slid into her. He kept his thrusts slow, savouring each moment, until he heard her throaty command, "faster." He picked up the pace quickly, a vague thought about this _not_ being the time to do it in a minute, but it was getting harder to hold on. Her wet heat was so achingly like paradise that he never wanted to leave, never wanted to come. But her muscles were tightening around him and her fingers were lightly pinching her pebbled rosy nipples and the sheer delight he felt in the friction had him on the edge. The little 'ohs' she was making were steadily pushing him over the fine line.

She cried out his name as she came, and the sound of it, along with her muscles drawn tight around him, drove him right over the edge. He came violently, screwing his face up, eyes tightly closed, moaning.

His legs felt like jelly as he pulled out of her. Her hand flailed vaguely and he took it was a gesture to join her on the bed. She moved up to lay her head on his chest.

"I love you, Eric."

"I love you too." He laid there silently for a few minutes, lips pressed to the top of her head. "I'm glad you dyed your hair back."

"Really? I thought you wouldn't like it. You liked the blond so much."

"You're more fiery with the red." He stroked her hair. "And more beautiful. Not that you weren't beautiful with the blonde. You could never not look beautiful. I meant... Well, I think it suits you more."

"Thank you."

"So, were you planning all this?"

She sat up and he instantly did the same to face her. She smiled. "A little. Last weekend all I was doing was waiting for final grades, so I started thinking about this summer and making it more fun."

"Oh, it's more fun."

She laughed. "Well, I went lingerie shopping and got a ton of stuff." His eyes widened, comically excited and mouth 'there's more?,' making her giggle again. "Then Jackie came and picked me up for lunch and took me to the store she's working at. The shoes matched so I had to get them, and I thought I'd wear it to see you. Plus, she was so excited to see me buy something feminine, she gave me her employee discount. Apparently, the shop's shoes are too cheap for her. But no, I didn't plan... that." She waved her hand

"I loved that."

"Good."

"So, um...why'd you shave?"

"Oh. I'm in a coed dorm and there must have been guys living in the dorm last year. I found a stack of porn movies hidden underneath the bed, and I wanted to see what guys liked about them so much. All those porn stars had theirs shaved, so I thought you might like a little dirty surprise. And I guess that's where I got the idea to seduce you."

"There's really no reason to seduce me. I'm your love slave." Both laughing, they laid back down and she rested her head on his chest when a sudden thought struck him. "Wait, does that mean you have more tricks up your sleeve?"

She gave him a positively dirty grin. "You'll see."

* * *

Author's Note: So, my version of Donna and Eric is a little different than on the show. I blame it on the horniness. THERE'S MORE TO COME, SO LOOK OUT! I'm currently working on two and have some ideas of how they can spend their dirty summer. Suggestions welcome, and also, should I put the summer of 1980 as one long story or multiple one shots? Chime in, and have a very good day!


	2. Popsicle Play

Author's Note: First off, thank you to all those who reviewed. They were much appreciated. Secondly, I want to get a couple things out of the way, if you'll bear with me. WARNINGS: All chapters will contain smut and the possibility of crude/cuss words (as this one). Also, this story is not in any particular order as I'm currently writing them as they come to me, although the first and last chapters will be exactly that--the first and last chronological times. The length is currently not decided upon, and suggestion for length/things you want to see are welcome. Characterizations may be off base (as noted by a friend) but I'll blame the fact that they're literally having a summer of sex that's making them go crazy. Okay, I think that's it for now.

This chapter was partially inspired by prettyinmoskva's_ Pokazhi Mne Lubov: chapter heat_. And also, thank you to prettyinmoskva, whose writing inspired me to write DE smut in the first place.

Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Summer was unbearably hot. No one was really sure why—there was no scientific explanation for it—but the temperature had settled into a humid ninety-seven and decided not to leave. Donna had taken to wearing shorts around the usually empty Forman house—Red was always busy during the days, enjoying his retirement, Kitty spent her days at the hospital, and Eric was working long shifts at the K-Mart.

It was during one of these days that Donna was sitting alone in the basement, having finally broken down to Kitty's insistence that she spend the summer with them, wondering if she could explain away her staying in lingerie or a bikini or even naked. Normally, the thought would never cross her mind, but she was sweating so much, and the air conditioner wasn't able to do much to calm the sweltering heat.

She weighed her options. Hyde, Kitty, Jackie, Fez, and Eric were all at work. Red was fishing, and Kelso was in Chicago. No one else would come to the house, not through the basement certainly. She could strip down and no one would know.

That being said, having someone—especially her boyfriend's parents—walk in when she least expected it and see her naked wasn't an appealing option. But staying in the shorts that were sticking to her legs and making her feel uncomfortable wasn't much better. Glancing around, she quickly peeled off her shorts and tank top. Grabbing a popsicle, she settled down on the couch to watch whatever game show was playing.

--

Having his girlfriend sleeping across the hall from him had taken its toll on Eric, and it showed on his face. Sleep came difficultly, and when it did, it was restless and filled with fantasies. The bags under his eyes and his pale, drawn face made his boss worry. He'd been sent home early to get some rest since his boss was worried Eric was about to pass out.

Admittedly, he did feel a little like dropping unconscious, so he accepted it with much thanks, and rushed home. Maybe he could talk Donna into a little afternoon delight, or maybe a nap would take the edge off. If not, he'd just call Hyde for a joint.

He entered the basement and stopped to stare. Donna was sitting on the couch, wearing only lacy black underwear and sucking happily on the last of a cherry popsicle. Instantly, anxiety gripped him. It wasn't just the sight of her bare skin, it was the redness of her mouth, the images it evoked.

He stared, transfixed, as she watched the television with only mild interest and lazily fanned herself with an old MAD magazine. Her skin was pink with heat, her hair pulled back in a low ponytail, the strap on her bra sliding down one shoulder. She made no move to fix it.

As soon as the popsicle was done, she headed straight to the freezer. The cotton stretched across her ass in a way he'd never considered erotic until now. He was staring so hard, he didn't realise she had turned around and was staring expectedly at him.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"What are you doing home early?"

"The boss that I might pass out on him and gave me the rest of the day off."

"You are looking a little sick."

"I haven't been sleeping well."

She folded herself gracefully on the couch. "Come sit with me." He collapsed on the couch, one arm thrown behind her shoulders. "Just rest for a little bit."

He nodded, realising for the first time the television was muted, and laid his head on the back of the couch. But rest didn't come. Even with his eyes shut, he could see Donna licking the popsicle, mouth full and red. And damn, he needed to kiss that mouth.

He opened his eyes and shifted his head to see the side of her face. She was slowly pumping the cherry treat in her mouth, eyes fixed on the game show. He tried to look away but he found he couldn't and ended up staring at her with growing discomfort as she finished it off.

"You're supposed to be resting." She said it without facing him, without so much as glancing in his direction.

"We haven't had sex in a week."

She turned to him. "So?"

"You sleep right across the hall from me, and I can't even sneak in to kiss you." He tugged the tie out of her hair and pushed the strands away, placing a few soft kisses along the smooth column of her throat.

"Eric..."

"Do you know how much I need you right now?"

She leaned her head away, allowing him access. "How much?"

"So much, I haven't slept. So much, I want to fuck you right here on the couch."

A shudder ran through her.

--

She'd forgotten that he liked to cuss when he was desperate. The sound of that one little word, one little word he rarely said, sent a shiver that sent her heart into a frenzy. Part of her wanted to give into him _now _because the last week had been hard on her too but part of her wanted to tease him some more. And that part of her won.

Without missing a beat she turned to kiss him barely brushing his lips before rising fluidly. "I'm getting all hot and sticky," she pouted, reaching around to unclasp her bra. It fell on the table. She sauntered over to the deep freeze and reached inside for another cherry sweet. "I need to cool down."

She licked the popsicle slowly, her tongue making one long sensuous movement from the top to the bottom until it begun to melt underneath her hot mouth. Tossing her hair over her shoulders, a movement that made her breasts jiggle, she gave him an innocent smile and traced the cherry sweet around one nipple.

She saw him swallow heavily.

--

Shifting to alleviate the growing pressure, he watched as she swirled the popsicle around one nipple, making the bud grow hard from the cold, and circled out, leaving ringlets of red all over her breast. She lifted the popsicle to her mouth again, languidly guiding the entire thing into her mouth. He gripped the couch so tightly his knuckles turned white. A little juice clung to her lower lip, and her tongue darted out to catch it.

She must have thought she had all the time in the world because as she teased her other nipple her movements seemed slower, more deliberate.

If she wanted to play that was fine, but he was reaching his limit.

She ran the treat down her stomach, swirled it around her bellybutton, then slid it back up and into her mouth and sashayed over to him. "Take your shirt off."

--

She was driving herself crazy. The popsicle was cold and bizarrely sexy but did nothing to cool the heat from her growing arousal.

Eric obeyed quickly, fumbling with the buttons on his plain white shirt, exposing his muscles to her appreciative gaze.

"You're hot."

"I am a little warm, now that you mention it," he smiled, and she returned it with a mock-disapproving glare then a wicked smile.

"Do you want to cool down some?" She lowered the popsicle to his chest, tracing the path of every muscle. He shook. She grinned to herself and ran it across his nipples. He gasped loudly. Then, unable to resist, she knelt in front of the couch and followed the red lines with her tongue. His hands entwined with her hair and she felt his arousal brush against her chest.

Her hand stroked his hardened length teasingly. "So stiff."

He groaned and pulled her up so she was standing in front of him again. His tongue teased her bellybutton, her stomach, the valley between her breasts, licking away the sticky sweetness. He toyed with her nipples lightly, purposefully avoiding anything more than the barest brush. A low whimper sounded in the room. "Please." Her breasts jutted out further, one nipple pressing into his lips. He locked his mouth around it and suckled.

Her hips pressed against his shoulders and without pulling away, he tugged down her panties.

"All for me?" He dangled the soaking wet cotton before her, lips still ghosting over her nipple.

She nodded spastically, panting and trying to move his head. He dropped the panties and slid one long finger into her as he moved to the other nipple. Her whimpers and barely coherent pleads for more made him slide another finger into her, and his thumb found the elusive sensitive bud and rubbed lightly.

Gently, his teeth clamped down on her nipple and she bucked in surprise. Giving the other one a tender bite, he pulled away, fingers sliding out of her, whispering that he desperately needed to fuck her _now._

She took his hand and knelt before him again, ignoring his pleas, and holding his gaze, licked his fingers clean. He hissed lowly and undid his jeans with his free hand. Donna stayed his hands and pulled them off while taking his fingers into her mouth.

The pressure was a little less intense without the jeans pressing against him, but he wanted to be inside of her.

She had different ideas though. And he couldn't say he hated them.

She'd gone down on him a few times, and he on her, but it had been few and far between, and he honestly couldn't remember what her mouth felt like on his erection. But he didn't think he'd ever forget this. She didn't break her gaze as she moved seamlessly from his fingers, lavishing him with the same treatment the forgotten popsicle had gotten. Slow, unbearably sexy licks, like he was a lollipop she was savouring, before taking the entirety of him in his mouth.

He almost lost it right then. "Donna, please. I want to come inside you."

She leaned back, the tip of his erection still between her lips, and let go with a little pop. She climbed onto him, straddling him and lowered herself onto the throbbing hardness. They both sighed with relief. He caught one pebbled nipple in his mouth as she began to bounce on top of him. His hands instantly grabbed her ass for support—or maybe just because he loved grabbing her ass—and she squeaked as his fingers dug into the flesh.

She nudged his head and when he looked up at her, caught his lips. The strangely erotic sound of skin hitting skin filled the room, drowning out their moans from underneath each other's lips. He gripped her ass tighter as he felt her inner muscles clamp down on him. Their lips stopped moving but their mouths remained pressed together as they let out twin groans as they peaked.

Her chest was heaving, and he found himself reaching to cup the round mounds. She giggled and slid off of him. As their heavy breathing calmed down, she laid her head on his shoulder. "Want to go to bed now?"

"I think I need to shower first."

"You're right. Let's go take a shower."

He looked over at her. "You're...you're going to take a shower with me?"

She stood and gathered their clothes. "Well, I'm all hot and sticky, and you're all hot and sticky, and we can't be in bed like that."

"If you're in my bed, I'm not sure I'll be sleeping," he commented as they headed up the stairs.

She sent him a grin over her shoulder. "Either way."


	3. At the Beach

Author's Note: A special thanks to Rachel (whatever her penname currently is), Koloh3gurl, Shea (twentysevenseconds), and Sam (luvinit), for the support and for choosing this prompt. I hope I don't disappoint. Those pesky creative juices have decided they wanted to dry up. Also, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Happy February!

* * *

Night was falling on the beach. The sun burned a blinding orange as it set, and people were climbing out of the water to head back to the hotel just behind the sand. It was first time that summer that the gang was all back together and a beaming Jackie had insisted they all go to the beach for the weekend.

Eric didn't want to be there. Donna had only just come home and he wanted her all to himself for a few more weeks. He stood idly with his friends, ignoring Hyde's complaints, as they waited for the girls just beyond the hotel, where they were changing from their dinner clothes, and debated the best way to get away from their friends. He couldn't let it be too obvious that he wanted her alone, and he didn't want to tell them that, so the preferable choice was convincing Donna to sneak away. It shouldn't be too hard—Kelso would inevitably go hit on one of the girls finishing up a volleyball game, Jackie and Fez would be off in their own little lovey-dovey world, and Hyde would be glaring at them and making snide comments. It wouldn't take that long either—as soon as Jackie came down, Fez would take her hand and lead her away, and Hyde would follow, intent on destroying their happiness. Kelso would take off around that point too, and if Eric's plan worked like he wanted it to, he'd be left with Donna a mere thirty feet from their hotel and it would be no problem going back in.

Jackie came back down first, exiting the hotel with her usual 'I'm-gorgeous-look-at-me' smile, and Fez, as expected, took her hand and began to shower her with compliments. They began to leave but Kelso gave a low wolf-whistle and the pervert Fez turned around.

Donna was walking down the steps of the hotel and had every man in the vicinity staring at her. She was wearing a dark purple bikini (Eric hadn't seen her in a bikini in years and his mouth got dry) and matching wedge sandals, hair pulled back. She gave a little wave to the teenage boys that worked at the hotel holding the doors open for her, and they gave her star-struck goofy grins in response.

Eric could understand the sentiment. She looked more gorgeous than ever, a feat he didn't think possible, all toned limbs and smooth skin. He stared unblinkingly at her until she reached him, wrapping her arms around him. "Hey."

"Hey," he choked out. "You're...wow."

She laughed and kissed him, and slowly, their friends scattered, Jackie mumbling something about "that lumberjack," but neither of them were paying attention. It took a moment for Eric to realise the only person still hanging around was Kelso, who was staring at Donna's ass and reaching out. He smacked his hand away and made a vague comment and hand gesture to the girls who had just ended their volleyball game. Kelso wandered away quickly.

"Great, let's go back up to the hotel." He tugged Donna's hand but she tugged him back.

"I want to go lay out for a bit."

He made a face but followed her.

He sat on the edge of the lounge chair she was laying on, silently hoping she'd change her mind and they could go back up to the hotel. But then Jackie came over, dragging Donna into a dip in the water when Fez got wrangled into a volleyball game with Kelso and two girls. Eric took her place on the chair and waited, glancing over the beach. Past Kelso and Fez, both who were flirting, and over to Jackie, blissfully unaware, and Donna, who had gotten into a mini swimming competition with some tall muscular guy (Eric looked away quickly, a little sad and unsure), and over to Hyde, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, glaring at the guy that had come to hit on Jackie.

Eric returned his attention to Donna. She'd won the race and the guy was hitting on her, but she just gave him a vague smile and pulled herself out of the water and headed towards Eric. The guy followed, scowling slightly when Donna leaned down to kiss him before reclaiming her place. The guy didn't come towards them but Eric still was tense.

"You know," Donna began as if reading his mind, "bastards like that make me love you even more."

He smiled and kissed her, moving to the edge again and tracing slow circles on her thigh. She leaned her head back, taking the tie out of her hair and letting it fall.

He loved her hair. He'd always loved it. The blonde was fun for a little while, but it wasn't his Donna. He leaned forward, one palm pressed against her velvet thigh and ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled lazily up at him.

Night had fallen by then. A few lights were on near the hotel and lifeguard stations, enough to cast a dull glow on the beach. The lifeguard was getting people out of the water. If he was paying attention, he would have realised that all their friends were already at the doors of the hotel, and both Kelso and Hyde had girls hanging off their arms. But he wasn't, so he didn't, he just focused on holding Donna's gaze.

The lifeguard came over to them. Eric wasn't paying attention, all he knew was Donna had broken the gaze, and was currently arguing with the lifeguard. He wasn't budging, but after Donna flashed a little more cleavage and a sexy smile, promising they were just going to lay out and they wouldn't go swimming, he left them alone.

He frowned. "What happened to going back to the hotel?" It was what he wanted after all.

"Our friends are up there. I figured you wanted to be alone for a while."

He nodded. Their friends would definitely try to bug them into doing something.

She grinned at him and sat up. "So...what do you want to do?"

His eyes raked down her body with unrestrained lust and without speaking, he undid her bikini top. It fell between them and he hung it off the side of the chair as he moved to stroke her breasts. The skin under the top was still damp for her swim, and she let out a small gasp.

He moved to straddle her, leaning down to lick one nipple then blow on it, pinching lightly as he shifted to the other breast. She settled her arms behind her head as he toyed with her nipples, causing her body to arch enough to drive him crazy.

She looked like an ethereal goddess laying there, pale skin glowing in the moonlight. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted, shallow breaths fluttering the strand of hair hanging across her face. He reached up to brush it off, running his fingers against her lips. She pressed her mouth against his fingers. He trailed his hand down, caressing down her torso until he reached the fabric of the bikini bottom. He tugged them down.

Her legs spread instantly, and his gaze was redirected to the apex of her thighs, wet and pink. He ran his hand over, barely registering the breathy moan and the nearly inaudible plea for more. Parting her, he found her clit with practised ease and traced light, slow circles around it. Her hips rose and soft moans echoed in his ears, along the pleas of more. He obliged, rubbing the nub faster, and she came with a soft scream.

Taking in her body, he realised they were going to have sex right there on the beach, and his control snapped. He tugged off his trunks and rose, standing and placing one leg on either side of the chair. Lifting her legs just right, he slid into her with one easy thrust.

This time, he didn't know who asked for more. Her arms had fallen onto the armrests, and she was clutching them tightly, knuckles white, and her moans were getting louder. His thrusts were getting deeper, and he wondered how much longer he could hold on.

Her muscles tightened around him and another scream, a little louder, filled the night, and he came in response.

After several minutes of calming down, Donna reached for her bikini. "I think we should go finish this in the room."

He nodded. "In the shower?" he asked hopefully.

She just laughed.


	4. Pay Attention

One thing Donna had noticed when she first moved into Laurie's room for the summer was that Laurie had a television and VHS player. She didn't know why—she was fairly sure that Red had not bought them for her—but there they were, a thin layer of dust signalling that they had been untouched for quite some time. No one had been in the room since Laurie had taken off a year ago. Kitty couldn't be bothered to clean the room, probably because of what she'd find (Donna had found some rather disgusting artefacts left behind by various men), and Red didn't want his little girl's room disturbed. Kitty hadn't had time to clean before Donna moved in, and Donna insisted she could do it herself. She remembered Kitty saying that Laurie didn't have anything in the room anyway, just clothes and make-up and the like, nothing big, and Donna could just move those to the trunk in the closet for the summer. After some carefully asked questions, she came to the conclusion that no one knew that Laurie had them.

Then, with that realisation, the wanton vixen that had burgeoned sometime during the time between watching people have sex on film and coming home to Eric had then commanded she watch the videos she'd found in the dorm. Something about lesbians and campus co-eds appealed to the perverted part of her brain in a way Donna wasn't sure she was comfortable with.

But nonetheless, here she was, door locked, naked, sitting on the bed, curtains closed, watching some bleach blonde with pigtails going down on a guy, and trying very hard (and very unsuccessfully) not to put her hand between her thighs.

After that particular debauchery was over, she glanced at the clock and saw it was another three hours before anyone was due to come back. She slid out of bed and went to the videos carefully covered in her underwear drawer and rifled through them. She only had three, and she'd watched the two she liked. The third was a little more fetishistic than she could really get into, and she really wasn't desperate enough just yet.

What she was desperate enough to do, however, was sneak across the hall and take the dirty magazines from underneath Eric's bed. There wasn't that many of them—Kelso and Fez routinely stole them, forgetting quite often to replace them (Kelso) or deciding no one wanted them back (Fez)--and Eric had yet to build his collection back up.

Strangely, flipping through pictures of half-dressed and naked women was quite arousing. She'd never considered it before, never really thought about the soft beauty of a woman's body. Never really wanted to, now that she was. But either she was going bisexual (she vaguely wondered what Eric would think of that) or she was just becoming entirely too horny for words.

Based on her actions in the past few weeks, she'd put her money on the latter.

--

When Eric got home that night, Donna was helping Kitty prepare dinner. He gave her a kiss and unsuccessfully tried to get her upstairs for a little action, but Kitty had read into his (now that he thought about it, not-so-subtle) attempts and sent him away.

Sitting in his room, changed into more comfortable clothes, he glanced at his watch every few seconds. He'd been thinking about her all day, seeing her everywhere in the store, even knowing she wouldn't be there.

He waited a few more moments, then quickly pulled up the sheets, looking for the dirty magazines hidden under his bed, only to be very disappointed when he didn't find them there. Silently cussing Kelso and Fez, he laid down and waited for dinner.

The next day, they still hadn't been returned, and the next, he confronted Kelso and Fez. But Kelso had been adamant that he didn't take them, and Fez and Jackie had been too "busy" for Fez to get them. The next day, he was seriously starting to get annoyed, until he realised that he'd be alone with Donna for a few hours, and he really didn't need them

--

Red had taken Kitty out for dinner for some reason. Eric hadn't been paying much attention—he'd been too busy trying to figure out where his magazines went. But the moment they were out the door, he burst into Donna's room, ready to talk her into something (which, he noticed, wasn't particularly hard lately) when he was met with a surprise.

He shouldn't have been surprised. Donna had been full of dirty things since she came back, and he know she'd said she'd watched porn during the school semester. He just didn't expect to her to still watch it. He didn't expect her to be on her bed, fingers lightly tracing between her flannel clad thighs, staring avidly at the television (and the thought vaguely crossed his mind of where, exactly, she'd gotten the television).

He stared, silent and shocked, until she turned towards him.

--

She was embarrassed. She hadn't meant for Eric to find out her secret indulgence.

She'd bought a new video earlier that day, bored with the ones she had, and had hoped she'd be left alone for the night. Kitty had said she might not be there for dinner, and Donna had thought Eric was working late tonight, so she didn't see the harm in trying out her new video.

Also, she thought she locked the door.

This sexuality stuff was taking a toll on her common sense.

She stared at Eric, skin flushed pink with embarrassment and arousal. He held her gaze for a moment, then turned to the television and back, mouth poised to ask a question he apparently couldn't formulate.

_Think vixen_, a little voice said. Nodding to herself, she met his eyes and a sexy smirk formed on her lips. She raised her hand and beckoned him with one finger.

A flicker of surprise crossed his face but it quickly disappeared and he crossed over to her.

--

What did she have in mind? Did he want to know?

Sitting down next to her, he reached for the remote and turned up the volume.

The video itself wasn't nearly as hot as sitting there watching it with his girlfriend. The girl in the video was going down on another girl, an image that should have been twice as arousing to him, but a flurry of movement from next to him distracted him the moment he managed to get into it.

Donna was stripping. Well, not stripping, per say, but removing a very nice pair of midnight blue panties...

His mouth went dry, and he felt that instant stir of arousal. Those tingly-in-the-pants feelings.

_Just focus on the video. _He didn't know what else to do. Donna hadn't taken her eyes off the television since he'd sat down, not even to peel off her clothes.

Damn it, she was taking her shirt off now.

_Video, Forman._

But watching her was so much more interesting. She was leaning back against the pillows, legs open just enough for her hand to touch herself. Her other hand was resting lightly on her breast, occasionally rolling a hardened nipple between her fingers.

He shifted uncomfortably, feeling his growing erection. He wondered if jerking off was a good idea, wondered if now that she'd done it in front of him it would be less awkward then when she walked in on him. But, then again, watching her was probably much sexier than to him that watching him was to her.

He refocused on the television, leaning back with his legs positioned to ease the discomfort. If it were any other time, he would have been able to enjoy it. Two hot brunettes were going down on each other, and the guy in the video didn't seem to be doing anything but watching them off to the side. The only was it could have been better was if there was no guy. Ordinarily, he'd have gone to town already.

But he couldn't. Donna's hand was moving faster between her thighs, and her moans were louder a d hotter than the ones of the brunettes. The bed was small and he could feel the vibrations of her subtle movements.

He was well aware of when she came, used to hearing that little scream of delight, and it only served to make his already painfully hard erection even harder.

What he wasn't aware of, though, was Donna's smirk. He jumped when her hand found the zipper of his jeans and she undid them easily. He glanced over at her, only to find her eyes still on the television, still dutifully watching, even as her fingers slipped beneath his boxers and closed around him.

A little thrill ran through him as he realised her fingers were still wet from her arousal. He let out a heavy sigh and followed her lead, not taking his eyes off the screen as her hand moved up and down him expertly.

He didn't even bother pretending he wasn't aroused anymore. With each sure movement of her hand, he felt himself being pushed the brink, and he wasn't sure how long he could hold it off. The images were hot, the idea, the girl. He could smell Donna's arousal as she moved a little closer, the scent of her perfume. She was still breathing heavily, her lovely chest still heaving, small breathy moans still escaping her lips. It felt like his senses were being brutally yet wonderfully assaulted and with that, he came in her hand just as she brushed across the tip.

Part of him, a rather embarrassed part of him, immediately thought to apologise or _something_ but he convinced himself to wait for her reaction.

Her reaction was to slide her hand out of his pants and lick off his come from it. No longer paying any attention to the video, he watched as her tongue darted out to the center of her palm, casually sweeping it away.

Just watching got him hard again.

As quietly as he could, he removed his pants and shirt and shifted so he was pressed up behind her as much as the bed allowed. His hands wrapped over her hips, and he tugged lightly on them. She got the hint and moved where his hands lead her—in this case, to straddle him.

She moved on top of him easily, still never taking her eyes off the screen, something he, for some reason, was starting to get annoyed about. His hands reached around to cup her breasts, and he pinched her nipples lightly before trailing down and feeling her wet heat. She gasped as he brushed against her still-hard clit and slid his hands back up to her hips. Shifting her slightly, he entered her with mild difficulty, but she instantly moved to accommodate him.

Taking the cue from her again, he leaned his head around her and stared at the screen, albeit absently, as she began bouncing up and down on him.

--

Damn, this was so much hotter than she expected. She hadn't known what was going to happen when she beckoned him over. All she knew was that there wasn't any way she wanted to talk about it. It seemed like a logical choice.

But hell, if she'd known it would be this hot, she'd have invited him earlier. It felt amazing, feeling him inside of her as they watched the video. Well, it always felt amazing, him being in her, but the added thrill of him now knowing that she liked watching these things, that she finally understood how hot it was, was a turn-on all by itself.

His fingers were digging into her hips in an attempt to hold onto her, and she found it increasingly harder to pretend to pay attention to the sex in the movie. She had the real thing right there, sexier and better than that. She took him the hilt, bouncing faster and faster until she was right about to come. Stopping, she moved and turned to face him, straddling him once more as she took him in again, pressing her lips to his as she began moving up and down his length.

She came, shaking against him, barely registering his groan as he hit his own orgasm.

Slowly, she shifted away from him, regaining control of her jelly-like legs and shutting off the television. He was still trying to regain control, and she settled down on the bed, pulling him from his sitting position and laying her head on his shoulder.

After several minutes, he finally spoke. "That was... hot," his voice cracked.

She laughed. "Well, now you know my guilty pleasure."

"That I do." He nodded. "You're a bag of tricks this summer, you know that?"

She wondered what that meant. Yes, she'd been doing things she'd never considered before, but it felt fantastic. "Are you...not having fun?"

"What?! No, it's great," he said quickly, "it's just different. But it's great."

"So if I said I had more planned..." She grinned at the look on his face.

"Please tell me there's no 'if' about it. There's more. There's gotta be more."

She kissed him. "You'll see."

* * *

Author's Note: And there you have it. If they gave Razzies for writing, I think I would win 'Worst Update Ever' but that's what came out. I held on to it for a bit, but it won't get any better. (For reference, this is not how I intended for it to come out but that's what happened to come out). I'll try to make the next one much better. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, and special thanks to Kalani, Sam, Rachel, and Shea. Sorry for the disappointment, but I really wanted to get it up. (Why did that sound dirty? I need to stop thinking about sex...)


	5. Did I do something bad?

Eric left Grooves, a little confused as to why Hyde seemed to be sending him away. Hyde claimed that he had forgotten his stash at home and needed it for when business began to slow down after lunch.

Hyde had moved out of the Forman house shortly after the new year and gotten a small house. Eric was still a little directionally challenged when it came to finding the house, which was on the outskirts of town (not that it mattered much in a small town like theirs), and he somehow managed to get lost as he pondered Hyde's dismissal. His best friend had been lying, he was sure of it—Hyde never left home without his stash—and he grew suspicious as to why. He was glad he got a little lost—he wasn't eager to find out if it was a prank.

When he finally got to the one-story house, he went straight for the cupboard Hyde said the stash was in. Inside was a note. _Go to the backyard. And when you're done, you better bring the stash. _Eric debated leaving right and there, but curiosity got the best of him.

The backyard was really a side yard, on the side where no houses were. The fence was high and the space was large. Eric walked out onto the patio cautiously and stopped short.

Donna was sitting on the edge of a trampoline in the backyard. She smiled when she saw him and walked over. "Hey."

"Hey." He gave her a kiss. "So was Hyde in on this?"

"Yeah." She backed away from him and spun around in a circle. "I remember you saying something about this."

She was wearing something similar to her Catholic schoolgirl uniform. Not the real one—she'd burned it—but the same patterned skirt, shorter than the original, hitting well above the knee, and a white button up that fit her like a second skin. The Mary Janes were a little higher, and the knee highs seemed a little lacier. It wasn't quite as innocent as the one she wore two years ago, but it had the same alluring quality.

He grinned. "You're the best girlfriend ever."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

She'd felt a little nervous and self-concious, but all that disappeared when Eric looked at her. He was staring at her, his eyes tracing the length of her body, and she just stood there for a minute, loving the way he looked at her.

"You wanna bounce?"

He held up a finger in response, eyes still trained on her legs. "Okay, I'm good."

Bouncing wasn't easy with the heels, but they had been the closest she could find the original shoes she had. She debated taking them off but didn't want to ruin his fantasy. Besides, she didn't have to bounce very high. Just enough for him to catch a peek under her skirt.

When she couldn't bounce any longer, she threw herself down. The trampoline vibrated underneath her. Eric rolled over so he was lying next to her. He propped himself on one hand and stroked her leg with the other. For a few minutes, she just watched him as he touched her, feeling giddy.

Then a smirk appeared on his face followed by a look of mock disapproval. "I'm positive you're not abiding the dress code, young lady."

She glanced at him, barely concealing her eye roll. She should have known he'd turn this into something sexual. That wasn't really why she wore it.

_Liar._

Well, it wasn't the main reason.

"I'm not?"

He wasn't paying attention though. His gaze had redirected itself to her thighs. She had lifted a leg, and he could see up her skirt.

She slid her leg down, recapturing his attention.

"You were saying?"

His response was a look of confusion.

"Have I broken the dress code, Principal Forman?"

-:-:-

He never thought she'd call him that, and he never thought it would so sound erotic. "Oh, right, yes. Ahem, Miss Pinciotti, breaking the dress code is a severe violation. I might have to suspend you."

She shifted closer to him. "Suspend me? But that'll go on my permanent record. Isn't there another way?" Her hand rested high on his thigh and she moved again, her arm pressed up against his, eyelashes fluttering coquettishly. "I'll do anything." Her voice turned huskily breathy, and she slid his hand underneath her skirt. He instinctively stroked her silky skin.

"Anything?" His voice rose up half an octave, and he fought to regain control. Her fingers were running lightly over the bulge in his pants.

"Anything."

Oh, fuck. Her seductive Bond-girl voice.

Would that make him James Bond?

That would be awesome. He always got the sexy girl.

Then again, the only sexy girl he wanted was about to make him come in his pants.

He stilled her hand. _Focus. _"Maybe we could work something out." His hand brushed against the cotton fabric of her panties.

"Really? That would be...amazing."

Oh, crap. She was practically on his lap now.

She had a little pout on her lips and she fluttered her eyelashes innocently as one of her hands snaked up his chest and undid the buttons on his shirt. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders then pushed him so he was laying down. She ran her hands down his chest to his belt buckle. Her fingers easily undid it, along with the buttons and zipper. She tugged his pants down enough to pull his erection out.

Her lips hovered right over the tip and she smirked up at him. Her tongue darted out and caught the liquid pooling. He tried to grab onto something but couldn't find anything but the mesh of the trampoline.

She took him all the way into her mouth then glided back up again, over and over but leaving the tip of his erection in her mouth at all times. It only took a couple of minutes of him blindly trying to hold on to something as he attempted not to look at her and not to focus on the sensual feel of her mouth to come. She smirked up at him as she swallowed.

Fuck. This wasn't as easy as he thought it would be.

She sat up on his knees, effectively pinning him down (as though he could—or would want to—move right now), and his eyes were immediately drawn to her hands. He lifted himself up on his elbows and watched her meticulously undo the buttons on her shirt. He stared silently as precious inches of porcelain skin and frothy silver-blue lace were revealed to his intense gaze.

She shrugged the shirt off her shoulders in a way he wouldn't ordinarily think of as sexy (although he knew he should know better—there's plenty of things that are only sexy when she does them) and reached behind her back to undo the bra. It fell between them, and he felt the rough lace against his thighs before she tossed it to the side.

She shifted so she was sitting between his legs facing him, and, putting her legs on outside of his, peeled off her matching panties. Before she had a chance to straddle him again, he sat up and pulled her to him by the waist of her skirt.

"I'm afraid I'll have to punish you, Miss Pinciotti."

Her eyes were wide in mock innocence. "For what, sir?"

"For..." What was she supposed to have done again? "For breaking the rules. It's admirable that you don't want anything...unacceptable...on your record, but I can't allow you to go off without receiving punishment." Where the hell was this coming from? He could barely think, especially with her wide-eyed fake innocence as she batted her eyelashes.

"I understand, Principal Forman," she said coyly, moving so her already short skirt rode up a full five inches, hovering on the line between her thigh and abdomen. He caught a glimpse of the soft pink flesh hidden underneath.

If he had to guess, he'd say she was becoming as sick of the game as he was. All he really wanted to do was fuck her senseless, naughty schoolgirl be damned. Neither of them were really paying attention or making an effort anymore, instead focusing on each other's bare skin.

He crawled over to her and spread her legs wide. She was holding herself up with her arms stretched behind her back, and her breasts were jutting out, nipples begging for attention. He straddled her and bent his head to one hardened peak and scraped his teeth gently against it.

Her hips rose just a little but enough for him to feel it, and her breath quickened ever so slightly. He rolled it between his teeth, and there was a high-pitched 'oh!' and her hips lifted again. He swirled his tongue around it and her head fell back with a moan.

He played with her nipples for a little while longer, licking and sucking and biting, until her hips were swivelling against him in hopes of finding release and her heartbeat was a deafening pulse against his ear. He kissed up her neck and settled his mouth on the raging pulse point on her throat.

"Is this my punishment, sir?"

-:-:-

His mouth felt absolutely amazing on her breasts, as always, and his kisses were as perfect as ever, but she really, really, _really_ wanted to know what he had in mind for her punishment. Sure, she had a very good idea of what it was, but she still wanted it to happen.

Her words seemed to pull him back to the task at hand and he cleared his throat and sat up self-importantly. She would have giggled if she hadn't been so turned on.

"Er..." He glanced around and settled his eyes on a tree. She had the impression that he was practising some self-control at the moment. "Right," he said finally. "No, that was not. Come over here."

She was moved into a doggy-style position over his legs, and he flipped her skirt up. She smiled to herself—it was so predictable, but that's what she wanted. A predictable game with Eric was always turned into a concoction of burning veins and throbbing hearts and mind blowing pleasure.

His hand landed squarely on her ass, and she gasped in excitement. It didn't hurt anywhere near as much as she thought it might; in fact, it felt fantastic.

As he spanked her, his other hand found its way to her swollen nether lips. She was soaking wet, her juices staining the tops of her thighs already, and he slid two fingers into her easily. She clenched her muscles around him as he began to pull them out, willing them to stay.

The next slap was a little harder, and she took the hint, unclenching with a pout he probably saw, judging by the soft chuckle she heard. He thrust his fingers in and out, adding a third, his thumb finding her engorged clit. Her heart was going insane and her body was humming with lust.

His finger pressed down on her clit and she came with a long, loud scream that sent the birds flying from the trees and would probably embarrass her later if she cared. He stopped spanking her and she collapsed over his legs, trying futilely to hold herself up. As she tried to catch her breath, she became very aware of a certain appendage poking her in the stomach.

She was aroused all over again. She thought about climbing on top of him, but her body just didn't have the energy to hold herself up. She rolled off of him and laid down in front of him, pulling the skirt under her and spreading her thighs wide.

-:-:-

The inflamed pink flesh between her thighs was glistening with in the sunlight, and he didn't need any further invitation. Using her bent knees as leverage, he pushed into her in one quick movement. She leaned her head back with a contented sigh.

It didn't take her long to come again, no matter how slow he was keeping the pace. Feeling her clench around him as she came made him speed up, and within minutes, she was coming again, screaming cuss words and his name and 'yes, yes, yes!' in one breath. He tried to hold on, but the sound of her moans were too much, and he came, pressing his lips to hers as he did.

It was silent for several moments afterwards. Finally, he heard an upset noise from underneath him and he glanced down at her. She looked angry—well, she would have, if it hadn't been for the fact her lips were swollen and her chest heaving and her skin flushed pink and her nipples were still hard—but he was confused.

"What's wrong?" They had just had some pretty mind-blowing sex, if he said so himself, and she was angry?

"You know what I just thought of? All those girls will be going 'Yes, Mr. Forman. Anything for you, Mr. Forman.'" She batted her eyelashes innocently. "They're all going to have a crush on you."

"Aw, thank you." He tried to kiss her but she turned her head away.

"Stupid sluts."

He didn't know what to say. "I... won't teach high school?"

She looked at him and he braced himself for her anger before she laughed. "Well, at least I won't have to worry then."

"Elementary school," he said, kissing her. "You won't get jealous then, will you?"

She giggled. "Am I being silly?"

"No. You're just remembering girls can't help but throw themselves at all this good stuff," he gestured to himself with a smirk, and she giggled again in response.

She wiggled against the trampoline. "I don't think I'm able to sit."

He pulled her up so she was lying on her stomach. "You're pretty red there. Sorry."

"No, it felt amazing." She did a cat stretch and then peeled off her skirt. "I'm hot," she explained.

Well, he wasn't going to argue with that.

She was lying on her stomach and he stroked down her back and grabbed two handfuls of her soft ass. She squeaked and giggled. "Do you want something, honey?"

"Yeah, you just cheated on a test."

Hyde wasn't going to be getting the stash any time soon.

* * *

Author's Note: Here it is... not the chapter I originally promised on the forum, but unless you wanted the next update to happen in like December, it'll have to do. I didn't originally plan for it to end up like that (I keep thinking Lolita for some reason—it's stupid I know).Anyway, the reason you're getting it tonight and not later next week is because my daddy bought me ice cream. Nothing like Ben and Jerry's to put you in a writing mood. :D

Holy crap! How long has it been? Seriously? What the hell have I do been doing? I'm sorry, I don't think I have an excuse. (Well, is writer's block an excuse?) I had hoped to have twice as many chapters out now. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for the reviews and the support (this is the most reviews I've gotten on a story, and I've written fanfiction for at least five years), I'm glad y'all seemed to like the last chapter, and in case you didn't know, I do accept anonymous reviews. :) XOXO


	6. Sweet Souls

He'd been teasing her all day.

He had fallen asleep in her bed the night before, and when she woke up this morning, he gave toe-curling kiss and pressed his naked body so tightly to hers, there was only one way he could have been closer. Then just as quickly as he had kissed her, he pulled away and left, leaving her breathless.

At breakfast, he had one hand on her thigh the entire time, occasionally tracing small circles through the thin fabric of her jeans. Several times his hand had brushed up against the apex of her thighs, and it took all her control not to moan. She'd finally clamped her legs shut, effectively trapping his hand there, but that didn't do anything to soothe the dull ache there. If anything, it sharpened it.

Hanging out in the basement had been difficult. He had his arm around her, and he spent the two hours they watched television with their friends playing with her and running his fingers along her throat and collarbone. More than once, she caught herself leaning her head back and sighing contentedly, and she was very glad her friends were all oblivious to their behaviour.

Lunch at the Hub drove her wild. They were sitting on the cushioned bench, backs to the wall, and he would dip his fingers into the loose waistband of her jeans and stroke her ass through her lacy panties. Or he would caress his way up her spine and settle his fingers on the clasp of her bra, and she wondered what would happen if he actually did undo the clasp like she wanted him to do.

He pressed kisses to her arm and her throat and her cheek all throughout and she tried to focus on eating, tried to get her friends talking (because he wouldn't be touching her like that if people were staring at them, right?) but the food didn't fill a growing need, and their friends were caught up in their own little worlds.

He reached for the soda they were sharing, and his arm brushed up against her nipples. She gasped loudly then looked around wildly—no one had heard. He brushed them again as he moved his arm back. He went back to stroking her back then slipped his hand around, tickling her stomach, moving up to her sternum, and slipping his fingers beneath the wire of her bra. She glanced around wildly again—surely, someone was watching them?

But no. Hyde was staring at Jackie and Fez, who were feeding each other fries, and Kelso was hitting on a blonde sitting at the table behind them. There was a couple making out in the corner, two guys playing Space Invaders, and a group of high-school students pouring over something on the opposite corner. No one was at the counter, and no one else was in the joint. No one was paying them any attention.

She tried to grab his hand, but he pulled it away just in time, and when she glanced at him, he had a very sexy smirk on his face. She looked away quickly, and his fingers went back to secretly dancing on her skin.

They went to Grooves after lunch, and they both stood near the counter, leaning into one another. His hands slid smoothly into the back pockets of her jeans and he squeezed lightly, and she buried her face into the crook of his neck to stifle the delighted sigh that escaped her lips.

Half an hour later, they were back in his room, making out. She had pulled off his shirt, and he had slid his hands under hers but resisted taking it off. The clasp on her bra was undone and he had his palm pressed against the small of her back as she laid on his other arm. Slowly, he ran his fingers along her spine, and tendrils of pleasurable heat snaked through her veins. She shivered and deepened their passionate kiss.

They stayed in each other's arms for the next few hours, kissing and whispering I-love-yous and wrapped away in their own private paradise. The ache between her thighs remained at bay all the while, allowing her to just enjoy being his arms—she wanted his kisses as much as his intimate touch.

Dinner came and they rearranged their clothes and she touched her swollen lips. He gave her a sweet smile and they went down. He had his hand on her thigh the entire time, like at breakfast, but he didn't move it now, it just rested there as they ate.

They were forced to spend some quality time with his parents, and he kept his arm around her shoulders the entire, his fingers resting lightly on her collarbone. She paid no attention to the conversation but reached up and laced her fingers with his and laid her head on his shoulder.

The position wasn't very sexual, but he still managed to tease her. Granted, it really wasn't his fault—he wasn't touching her much, and for the most part, he was staring at the television or making smart-ass comments. She was thinking of the night before, when he had bent her over the sink the bathroom and taken her in such a primal fashion that it added a whole other layer of satisfaction to it.

She crossed her legs. She really should have known better—it didn't do anything—but she didn't know what else to do. Someone asked her a question; it only took him a second to realise she wasn't going to answer, and he quickly responded.

Finally, they were back in his bed, and she wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off, but his touch was slow. Realising he wasn't going to quicken the pace, she silently allowed him to do what he wanted.

He laughed a little at the annoyed look on her face and kissed her gently. "You'll enjoy this, I promise."

She always enjoyed it as long as he was touching her. She didn't get a chance to say that though—she was too distracted by his tender kisses.

He peeled her shirt off and moved from her mouth to her jawline to her throat and collarbone, placing feather light kisses and pleasant but irritatingly tame nibbles all the while. When he got to her bra his lips ran along the edge. He buried his face in the valley between her breasts as he reached around and undid the hooks.

His mouth was hot yet subdued against her skin. He trailed a string of kisses on her breasts, lingering just slightly longer on her nipples, then moved away again, down her stomach, her arms, to the waistband of her jeans, which he undid with nimble fingers. Once they were off, he kept moving down, over her cotton panties, which she knew had to be damp with her arousal, down her legs to her feet. He kissed her toes and that ticklish part in the centre of the bottom of her foot, earning a little giggle from her, and up the other leg.

His hands followed his mouth and it felt like his mouth was following his hands, and she was drowning in a sea of loving caresses and kisses. He was everywhere on her body, leaving a path of burning fire slithering through her veins as slow as honey.

Finally, his ministrations led him to the place she wanted him most. He tugged her panties down her legs and reverentially kissed her wet, aroused nether lips. His tongue was sure and steady inside of her, licking and nibbling and teasing until she was shoving her hips against his face, eager for release.

He stopped just short of giving it to her. She let out a sigh of discontented frustration at her elusive release but decided not to make that big of a deal about it now...He was taking off his shirt and she rather liked the view...

He wiggled out of his pants and boxers and she crawled up on her hands and knees and moved over to him. He tried to stop her from taking a taste, but the thick, throbbing flesh was calling to her and she licked and nibbled until his erection was one angry shade of purple and looking impossibly large and very inviting. His teeth were digging into his bottom lip in an attempt of control.

Teasing over, she laid back down, pulling him with her, and he gave her a long kiss. As he entered her, he gazed into her eyes, dilated green meeting dilated green, and she gave him a smile through her gasp of pleasure.

He moved slowly, never taking his eyes off of her, thrusting in and out in a sweetly tortuous pace. She couldn't tear her gaze from his and when he was all the way inside her again, she clenched her inner muscles around him to keep him there. He didn't move, didn't react just hovered over her, nose to nose, staring into her eyes.

Later, when she was fully coherent again, she would realise how special the moment was. It was in all those romance novels she secretly used to read—that moment when two souls seem to merge into one.

When she came, it wasn't the usual burst of fiery passion. It was a moment of warm rapture, pleasure received along with the soothing strands of comfort. She was still staring into his eyes even as the waves washed over her, even as she felt his release deep inside of her.

A stunned silence followed. He reluctantly pulled away from her and she laid her head on his chest when he settled down beside her. He stroked her arm as she listened to the steadying beat of his heart.

"Donna, are you happy with us?"

She lifted her head and stared at him.

"Like, how we are now?"

"Yeah, of course I am."

"I am too."

"Good."

She began to lay her head down again when he spoke.

"Donna?"

"Yeah?"

He shifted uncomfortably and she lifted herself off of him and half sat up.

"Eric?"

"Donna, I don't...I don't want to be without you ever again. Will...will you marry me? Because... I can't live another day without you here."

She sobbed. "Oh, Eric." She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "Yes. Oh, God, yes."

He kissed her over and over, small pecks on her cheeks and her lips and her jaw, and she half-sobbed, half-laughed.

After a few moments, they laid down on their sides facing each other and Eric stroked her face. "You know you could do better than me, right?"

Memories stirred. _"But you're right next door. It's so easy."_

She knew he expected something like that again, a silly little teasing, but she smiled up at him. "The only way this could be better was if there were two of you, so I never had to be without you."

* * *

Author's Note: One day? Really? That's all it took? (Granted, it's not a great update and probably more sweet than smutty). I think I've had too much sugar and too many romance novels. I couldn't sleep, and this one popped into my head. Then the electricity went out for some reason and I fell asleep waiting for it to come back, otherwise I would have had it up hours ago. I_nspired by the country song "Let's Make Love" by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw, especially the line "I want to feel you in my soul." _I love the video—he spends the entire time looking like "can we just stop lip-syncing already and kiss?" To me, at least. :D

Come on, I can't _not_ do at least one embarrassingly, annoying, grotesquely sweet one.


	7. X Marks the Spot

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. I'm know it's not that great but whatever. (Not at all up to my usual standards might be a good way to put it. Absolute crap is another. For some reason, lately writing for me is like pulling teeth). Thank you to all my lovely, lovely reviewers and readers. Xs, Os, and cheerios.

* * *

Donna was sitting at the desk, talking to her old room mate on the phone when Eric walked in. The conversation didn't interest him too much—it was something about some stupid party that Donna had already told him all about (although he did wonder why they were talking about it), so he sat on the bed and pulled up one of her books.

But half an hour later, the conversation was still going strong and Eric was beginning to wonder if his girlfriend had even seen him there.

"Yeah, Kate, that might work. Oh really? John? You don't want him—he doesn't take no for an answer when he's drunk, and he's pretty much always drunk."

"Donna?" Eric called softly, not sure if he was trying to interrupt her conversation or not. On the one hand, she wouldn't see Kate all summer, and Eric saw her everyday, so he could understand her wanting to talk to her friend for some time. But people would be home soon, and he wanted some fun time with her.

A wicked smile grew on his face. He moved off of the bed, barely registering the fact that she had apparently raised a finger in a 'just a minute' gesture. She was wearing a camisole and flannel pajama bottoms, and he stood behind her and tugged down the straps of the camisole slowly. His fingers brushed down her arms as he pulled the straps down.

Without missing a beat, she slid her arms out of the straps and he pulled down the top to expose her breasts. Running his hands down her arms, he laughed to himself as she leaned her head back into his stomach.

He reached around her and squeezed her breasts before moving and kneeling down underneath the desk. He undid the drawstring on her pants, and she lifted her hips as he pulled them off. He kissed the inside of her thighs and on the front of her panties before moving up, tracing a path around her bellybutton and trailing a path upward to her breasts. The fabric of her camisole hindered his path and he shoved it down further so it was hanging on her waist. His teeth massaged one nipple gently and her hand darted into his hair.

-:-:-

She didn't know if she was trying to pull him closer or push him away. It was getting somewhat difficult to listen to Kate. Donna knew she shouldn't have let Eric start taking her clothes off, but she couldn't resist his touch.

He was playing with her nipples—first with his teeth then with his tongue then with his fingers then his tongue swirled around the hardened bud and he breathed lightly against the dampness. He squeezed her breasts again, and her nipples pressed against the lines in his palms. She bit back her whimpers of pleasure and moved the mouthpiece away.

There was a little half-smirk on his face as he hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down. He hooked her legs around his shoulders and flicked his tongue out at her clit. She hissed in response and jerked her hips up, pressing them against his face.

He traced an 'x' over her clit, and her hips jerked up again. She could feel his body shaking with silent laughter as he repeated the action again and again. She bit down on her body lip as the sensations overtook her. The phone was turned upside down and just for added measure, she had her hand over the mouthpiece, despite the fact it was no where near her mouth. She knew how loud she could get.

-:-:-

X marks the spot. Eric laughed quietly to himself as his tongue wrote out the letter again. He didn't know why he randomly thought of the phrase, but it was stuck in his head now. She didn't seem to mind at all. He knew exactly what those sounds and the tilt of her hips meant.

He traced the letter two or three more times and she came. He couldn't hear her moans—she was muffling them—but instinctively knew.

He debated continuing, but when he looked up at her, she looked like she was trying to be angry with him, so he stood and leaned against her desk with a self-assured smile. She frowned and kicked out at his leg, but he smirked and caught her leg in between his, noticing her lip was bleeding from her biting. He leaned towards her and gave her a kiss.

She didn't appear to be paying much attention to her phone conversation as she was now leaning forward and trying to push up his shirt with one hand. Chuckling under his breath, he took his shirt off as she started playing with the button on his jeans. By then, she'd moved the mouthpiece closer to her own mouth and was making noises of agreements, which weren't exactly the sounds he wanted her to make.

Finding her unwillingness to undo the button annoying, and the pressure of his now tight jeans painful, he peeled them off while Donna said something about a party. Being naked in front of her usually worked.

-:-:-

_Don't look at him. Don't look at him._

It wouldn't have killed him to keep his hands to himself for a few hours, she thought. They had sex that morning when they woke up. It had only been a couple of hours since breakfast.

She was trying to focus on what Kate was saying but was only catching random words. The desire to glance over at Eric's naked body was almost unbearably enticing, and she tried to imagine something that would turn her off, but her mind wasn't cooperating.

Sneaking a peek, she cursed silently to herself. It amazed her that he didn't need much of anything to get hard. Without thinking, she spread her legs, setting one leg down on the desk and leaning back far enough. He instantly grabbed the leg that was lifted in the air and wrapped in around his waist. She moved the phone away from her mouth again as he slid into her in one easy thrust.

She immediately moaned. She couldn't help it—he felt fantastic inside of her.

-:-:-

At least she wasn't paying any attention to her phone call. Still, he wasn't one hundred percent sure that he had her full attention either. He thought about grabbing the phone and hanging it up, but then she arched against him, taking him even deeper.

He rested his hands on her thighs as he pushed all the way inside of her, watching her sink her teeth into her bottom lip. He could hear the babbling over the line but he forced himself to ignore it. It wasn't all that difficult—he was absolutely riveted by the look on his girlfriend's face.

Oh, she was clenching around him. Damn, that drove him nuts. He hissed under his breath as she shifted her hips and tightened her muscles even more, slowly relaxing.

He must have sounded like a snake.

It didn't take him long to finish with her doing that. He came with a groan, trying (only somewhat successfully) to muffle it.

Taking a moment to regain his bearings, he moved away from her with her a frown.

He never liked it when she didn't come. Deep down, it made him feel like an inadequate lover even when she claimed he was fantastic.

-:-:-

She knew he'd blame it on himself, but it really wasn't his fault. She hadn't been able to pay attention to him. Kate had been blabbering on, and although she really should have hung up the phone, she wanted to talk to her friend. Not that she did much talking. Kate was like Jackie—she didn't know when to stop talking. Donna had spent the last hour and a half mentally counting how much money she would be paying back to the Formans for this call.

She looked up at Eric and gave him a reassuring smile. It wasn't his fault she couldn't concentrate. Besides, she's already given her an orgasm.

Still, she doesn't like the carefully concealed hurt in his eyes... or the ball of unreleased tension in her stomach. Giving him only a few moments she ran her fingers up the his leg until she reached what she wanted the most.

It didn't take too terribly long for him to harden again, and she made her excuses—finally—to her friend.

"I thought you'd never stop talking."

"I wasn't. She was." Without waiting for a response, she pulled him closer with the leg still resting on his waist.

He got the hint and entered her again without hesitation. It didn't take either of them long, especially with his thumb tracing her clit. They came together, just in time, as shouting erupted downstairs.

Their usual moment of peace ruined, they quickly jumped apart, scrambling for their clothes as footsteps alerted them that someone was coming upstairs. Not at all eager for someone to find them naked, they hastily donned their clothes and Eric sat on the bed, a safe distance away.

"Red's mad about something," Eric stated, although she wondered why. That was pretty obvious.

She got up and sat next to him. "Let's hope he doesn't want something from you." She gave him a kiss. "'Cause I have other things to do with you.

* * *

Author's Note: *Winces*. Alright. Sorry for making you wait then coming out with this. (But if you like it at all, I'll be grateful). Er, does the ending make sense? On the other hand, I have three _other_ half written chapters, one of which I probably will be able to finish this weekend. Hopefully. We'll see. Toodles for now, my dears.


	8. Relax

Eric didn't think that being a cashier could be so irritating. Every day, he waited out the last hour of his shift with increasing impatience and rushed home for a personal circle, wondering why he took the job. Today had been no different so far, and he didn't expect it to be different as he walked into his room.

But Donna was waiting for him, sitting on his bed in a sexy black and red negligee, with a small smile of her face.

"I thought you'd be at Grooves." It was where she usually was during the day if she wasn't otherwise "distracted." He sat down next to her and gave her a kiss.

"Well, you've been complaining about work and I have a little surprise for you."

That was exciting. Her surprises had recently ended in the same thing and he'd wondered when another one would pop up.

She laughed. "Not one of those, Eric."

He pouted and she laughed again. Why not one of those, he thought. She was certainly dressed for one of those.

"I know you've been stressed so I decided on something that might relax you some."

Sex would relax him some. But he didn't say that. Evidently, that wasn't what she had in mind.

She grinned. "I thought I'd give you a massage."

He stared at her for a moment, debating the benefits of arguing before he realised it wouldn't take much to turn the massage into sex. Besides, having her hands all over was a very enticing thought.

He nodded in agreement. "That'd be great. Thanks."

"Strip."

Oh, this would be too easy.

-:-:-

Okay, so maybe she did kind of want that too, but that really wasn't what she had in mind—originally at least. If she was only giving him a massage, she could have dressed in jeans, not in lingerie bought at a store where the intent of the clothes there was seduction.

So maybe she wanted to seduce him, just a little. It was exhilarating, having that power over him. She's always had it, she knew that, but acting upon was too fun to pass up. She never really did it until a few weeks ago, and she was becoming addicted to the rush she got.

Donna wondered how long it would take for him to get hard as she watched him tug his jeans off. He would, she knew he would, but if he was focusing on the massage, it would take longer. Of course, the chances he'd be thinking about her in the negligee were pretty high, so it might not take long at all.

"How do you want me?"

He was standing in front of her, completely naked, head cocked to the side questioningly, and for a moment, she forgot all about the massage. How did she want him? Hard... Sweaty...

Wait. Wrong image. Why did he phrase it like that? She'd bet he did that on purpose just to tease her. Her tongue darted out and moistened her lips. Finding her voice, she said, "Lay face down."

He obeyed and she straddled him, dousing his back with oil. Her palms ran down his back, spreading it all over his back. She curled her fingers around his shoulders and pressed her thumbs into the muscles.

"What is this stuff?"

"Almond oil."

"It smells good."

_Not as good as you, _she thought then bit her lower lip to keep her control.

She didn't have any clue what she was doing, but she kept rubbing his back. She didn't know if it was relaxing him at all. Judging by the sounds coming out of his mouth, he was, at the very least, enjoying it.

"Oh, that feels good."

_Oh. Ah. Damn, that feels good. Do it again._

No. No, no, no. Do not think of last week and the hand job, she thought. Just focus on the massage.

A little pressure on his shoulders, a relaxing stroke down his spine, maybe touch his butt a little...

-:-:-

She was straddling his thighs, and he could feel her getting wet through the (probably flimsy, see-through) fabric of her panties. He smirked to himself. Yeah, her hands felt great on him, and a massage would be heavenly, if it weren't for the fact that she was trying to give him one. He much preferred her hands on other parts of his body, and his steadily growing erection from her touch wasn't making this very relaxing.

But she wanted to give it to him, so he thought he might play along for a few minutes, until he could reasonably say that he'd much rather fuck her senseless. Just a few more minutes.

Until...

Whoa.

"I'm pretty sure I don't have any tension down there."

She jerked her hands away from his ass. He imagined her blushing and grinned into the pillow.

"How are you feeling?" Her hands resumed their trail up his back.

"Loose."

"Maybe I should do your legs. You know there's a lot of tension from standing for hours a day."

She moved down (skipping over his ass entirely) and began rubbing his thighs.

Okay, holding on just wasn't working anymore.

"You know, the front of my leg is hurting. Can you do that?"

-:-:-

What, he wanted to turn over? She didn't think she could handle that. She might do something dirty. She was trying to keep this clean.

It was too late. He had already turned over, and he was half-hard. She swallowed hard.

This was harder than she thought it would be. A year ago, she'd been able to resist him naked, and now she desperately wanted to lick him from head to toe.

Maybe she should do that instead...

No. No, be professional. Pretend this is a spa or something.

She wouldn't be wearing barely there lingerie at a spa though.

"Where does it hurt?"

He indicated to the top of his thigh. If she had to guess, there was probably no pain there, but she played along. She pressed her palm into the muscle. It didn't seem tight, but he groaned. She focused on thinking that meant the muscle felt relieved because if she thought it was anything else, she might act on her desires.

Her hand was beginning to hurt so she switched palms. As she pressed her fingers deep into his thigh, she realised she'd placed herself in a difficult position.

Her face was directly over his erection. He was getting harder and harder and her mouth was getting closer and closer...

-:-:-

He felt her lips wrap around the tip of him and grinned in satisfaction. She wasn't even bothering to pretend to give him a massage; her hands were just resting in his legs as she took him deeper into her mouth. He curled his fingers into the sheets.

The muscle in his leg did actually hurt some, but he wasn't focused on it now. He picked himself enough to watch her going up and down the length of him, holding her hair out of her face.

She didn't look up at him, as she usually did, but kept at it at a steady, too slow pace.

Was she purposely trying to torture him?

He wondered what she would do if he just tried to push her into quickening the pace. But before he had the chance to even lift a hand, she began bobbing quickly. Just as he was about to come, she stopped and shifted away, and he looked over at her to find her shimmying out of the lace. She grinned and climbed on top of him.

His hands immediately found her hips as she gave him a long, lingering kiss as her palms travelled down his chest.

-:-:-

The oil glistened under the lights and she would have traced her tongue if it were edible.

She'd have to do that some other time.

"You look like one of those guys in ads," she said as she kissed his neck. "All oiled up... So fucking _hot._"

There was a sharp inhale as she ground her hips into his. "You're so fucking hot too," he whispered in her ear.

"Hmm, I wonder what we look like together," she commented offhandedly, smothering his response with a kiss.

His hands wandered from her hips to her back, stroking up her back, making her spine shiver with anticipation. He knew her too well, understood that, and laughed quietly as she moaned into his throat.

Grinding down on him, she moved away from his neck to sit with some difficulty (the smell of him drove her crazy, and if she could, she'd spend all her time sniffing him).

There was nothing soft about him now, she thought, feeling the length of pressed against her entrance. She was so enthralled with slowly, tortuously taking the tip of him inside of her that she missed his grin as he swiped oil over her breasts.

She squeaked in surprise and stared at the mischievous look on his face.

"I wanted to see what you looked like with oil all over you," he said innocently.

She couldn't do anything but smile as she slid down on him a little more, hissing in satisfaction.

-:-:-

He waited with growing impatience as she took him in at a pace entirely too slow to be humane. But once she got him all the way inside of her, the pace quickened rapidly.

He loved watching her bounce on top of him. He could see, with vivid clarity, how much she was enjoying herself. He could watch her soft breasts jiggle with every movement.

She leaned back, placing her palms somewhere in the vicinity of his ankles, and he watched her stomach being pulled taut. Her nipples were pointed towards him, the hard peaks still glistening slightly, still untouched. With a feather light touch, his fingers skimmed up her torso and his thumbs ran circles around the peaks.

She whimpered in pleasure and paused in her bouncing, rolling her hips and giving him the chance to pinch her nipples. When his hands began to fall again, caressing their way down to her hips, she began to slide up on him again.

It took a few seconds for her to get back to the pace she was at before, but for once, he didn't care to much about coming. He was enjoying the view—smooth skin flushed pink, moist lips parted in pleasure, the curtain of red framing her face like fire.

Her head fell forward and he watched her scream of bliss escape her mouth. Hissing lowly, he struggled to not come.

-:-:-

God, why was she so wet and horny? She wondered as she tried to regain herself after her orgasm. The question was answered instantly—Eric's erection was still thick and hard and throbbing inside of her.

Any thoughts she had were instantly chased away when his fingers dug painfully into her hips. She knew what that meant—he was trying desperately to hold on.

She kept her steady pace for several long minutes, waiting with growing desire, until she came again. Immediately, she felt him come inside of her, and she moaned her satisfaction.

It took a minute or two for her to regain control of her limbs, and even once she did, it was difficult to slide off of Eric. She loved the way he felt in her.

She collapsed half on top of him, one leg thrown over his, and her arm tossed over his chest, pulling him to her. He laughed feebly and curled his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Drowsily, she laughed. "So... are you relaxed?"

"If I were any more relaxed, I'd be melting off the bed right now."

She cuddled closer to him. "I feel like melting."

"Guess I'd better keep you here then."

As if she'd rather be anywhere else.

* * *

Author's Note: VICTORY! VICTORY! Okay, you seriously don't know how happy I am to have _finally_ finished this chapter. SIX months after I started it. I feel relieved and accomplished. And I know those beach ads I was thinking of may not have been around then, but... who cares?

Is this better than the last one? As always, thank you for reading and reviewing, and please drop a line! XOXO.


	9. Bound

Last night when she almost kicked him when he was going down on her, he had told her that one of these days he was going to tie her up.

She just didn't expect it to be today.

Her legs were spread wide, each ankle carefully (and tightly, she noted) tied to the bedposts. For added measure, her wrist were tied up too, leaving her in an awkward and exposed position. It didn't hurt—too much—but she was having an inner dilemma.

On one hand, she should have felt angry. He hadn't really asked her, just pulled out those scarves she made the mistake of leaving in his bedroom. (They were various shades of bright pink, and she had hated them and tossed them in the corner of his room the birthday she got them and completely forget about them). Although, she really didn't fight him on it...

It wasn't like Eric to take control, and it wasn't like her to give it up, she thought, watching him test the strength of the knots one more time. But still, on the other hand, her helpless, exposed position was making her shiver in anticipation.

So was the heated look he was giving her.

One finger stroked from her collarbone to her bellybutton, shaking just slightly. He rested his palm over her stomach, and she could practically feel the heat radiating off him.

His fingers conducted a slow symphony over her skin. They were touching everywhere, her stomach, her breasts, her thighs. They went up her sides, up her arms, languid and unhurried, like he was getting acquainted with her body. Given that he had gotten acquainted with her body really well a few years ago, a better option was that he was trying to drive her crazy.

And that was why she didn't like being tied up. She was already getting flustered and hot and he hadn't even touched her nipples yet, let alone do any of the usual wonderful things.

She could see the shadow of him over her. Glancing up at him, she saw him staring at her thoughtfully, his fingertips resting on the valley between her breasts. She could practically hear his voice saying "what should I do?"

His fingers moved again, up to her mouth, tracing her lips. Slowly, his fingers fell, bracing themselves on her hip, and his mouth replaced his fingers. She leaned up into his kiss, as far as the bonds would allow her.

He pulled away and straightened up, his fingers tapping against her thigh thoughtfully. Finally, he asked, "Are they too tight?" She shook her head and he was silent once more.

-:-:-

There were so many ways he could screw this up and he was trying hard not to. He already didn't know what her reaction to this was going to be, but for now, she seemed to be going along with it. If she was really okay with it, then he didn't want to do something to make her change her mind.

Just to give himself something to do, he tugged his shirt off. She was staring up at him, waiting silently, and he didn't have the slightest idea what he was planning to do. He hadn't thought it out at all.

_Think..._

He smirked. Where had the idea started?

He walked around the bed and half climbed on top. It was an awkward position, trying to place himself between her thighs. When he found a comfortable position, he curled his hands around her knees and placed feather light kisses on the insides of her thighs.

It didn't take long for her legs to start trembling. Laughing quietly to himself, he kissed his way up, right to the tantalising pink flesh that beckoned him. Teasingly, he ran his tongue over the dampened flesh.

He ran his hand over the length of her torso before settling on her breasts and squeezing her nipples between his fingertips. She let out a soft sigh, and he moved his back down, brushing the tip of his tongue against her clit.

It wasn't long before she was drenched, her limbs pulling against the bonds as her body searched for release. Seconds before she almost found it, he moved back down to her thighs.

She hissed.

He continued down, tickling the backs of her knees as he kissed her, finally moving back up to where she wanted him. His tongue lashed out again, finding the ball of nerves, and she gasped loudly, the sound echoing in his head.

Soon, she was on the brink of yet another orgasm, and he moved back down, waiting until she had calmed some before moving back up again.

-:-:-

She was embarrassed at the sheer amount of wetness coming from her. She didn't think she'd ever been aroused (or so teased), but he didn't seem to mind. Even though every stroke of his tongue lapped up the signs of her arousal, there was more when he did so again.

He teased her a little while longer, never letting her come, and the moans falling from her lips were half in frustration at the pleasurable torture he was putting her through. But his tongue showed no signs of stopping, mercilessly swirling around her mound.

She was straining against the bonds, trying to push her hips farther up against him, but she wasn't able to move far, and when her the scarves pulled on her wrists, she let her body fall back down.

"Eric, _please..._" she groaned as his mouth brushed her clit once more.

-:-:-

He didn't think he'd ever heard a sound that erotic before, and he'd heard lots of erotic sounds from her. But still, he ignored her plead, and lightly scraped his teeth against the bud. Shuddering and with a whimper, her body arched against him. "Please..."

He kissed his way down her legs until he was hanging off the bed then stood. Pushing off his painfully tight jeans off, he watched her, head thrown back and hips swivelling in hope of release. He ran his fingers along the bottom of her feet as he kicked off his pants.

Climbing on top of her, he brushed a kiss along her throat, and she caught his lips against hers in a needy kiss. He thrust into her as she thrust her tongue into his mouth. The moment he was fully ensconced in her wet heat, she came, moaning into his mouth.

"Harder."

Her head had fallen back again, and he nipped at her throat, feeling her wild pulse.

"Harder."

Her voice was breathy and pleading.

"Damn it, Eric, _harder._"

He was practically pounding into her now, breathing heavily against the hollow of her throat. Her moans and incoherent words were loud to his ear.

Somewhere in their wild abandon, she came again, trembling violently, and he lost control seconds after her, his body loosening with release.

-:-:-

The scarves were the only things holding her body up now. Her limbs were jelly and her mind was mush and her heart was racing.

A few moments—or hours, she was too contented to pay attention—later, the bonds loosened and her body dropped drowsily. As Eric shifted to lay next to her, she slurred out, sounding drugged, "One day, I'm tying you up."

* * *

Author's Note: Here we go. I'm sorry it's short and... rushed and...non-linear. I have no real reason for it being late this time except I'm lazier than hell. (Well, I was on antibiotics—and I'm almost done with yet another round—and they make me lethargic, but I could have written). Thank you, Shea, for the reminder to get off my ass. You'd think with nothing better to do, I'd write. I'll try to get the next (half written) chapter up next week. And thanks to my lovely reviewers/readers. SO, anyone wanna see Eric tied up? *winks and grins*


	10. Reflections

Since the summer hadn't chosen to cool down any, Donna spent most of her days hiding in her room, usually naked. Going out required getting dressed in jeans, and it had become to hot for that.

Eric didn't mind at all—when he came home everyday, she was already naked. But it was making her crazy. She didn't want to stay cooped up in the Forman house all day long, which was an increasing occurrence throughout July.

Jackie had suggested a wardrobe update, offering to go with her, but Donna wasn't eager to have her style bashed. But she did need some lighter clothes, just to make it through the summer.

Which is how she ended up at the mall, staring at herself in the mirror, wondering if she should just stick out the rest of her summer in boredom.

"I never thought that I'd ever wear a pair of shorts," she muttered under her breath.

"It's a pity too. I thought you'd want to flash those legs."

She jumped and whirled around to face Eric, who had talked her into letting him come. "How did you get in the women's dressing room? And shut the door."

"No one was watching," he said as he let the wooden door swing back into place. "I was getting bored out there. I thought I'd much rather see you undress."

A heated blush stole across Donna's face, although she wasn't sure if it was from the thoughts that comment lead to or the embarrassment of knowing someone could have overheard.

"I brought you some more stuff." He raised his arms, which were covered by a bundle of cloth.

"Will I wear any of it?" She knew what he would pick for her, and it was proved true as she untangled the various items of clothing.

He shrugged and sat on the little wooden bench, gathering her clothes that were lying there and setting them on his lap.

She rolled her eyes as she pulled a low cut halter top out of the mix.

"For me?" he asked sheepishly. She tossed it in his face with a smirk.

"You want to wear it, be my guest." She turned back to the mirror, her smirk dropping. Deciding that the shorts didn't look flattering, she peeled them off and turned towards the clothes hanging on the wall.

It didn't take long to go through the pile. She was too uncomfortable in shorts outside of the house, and there weren't many other options to consider. With a resigned sigh, she rifled through the pile Eric bought. There wasn't that much—a silky sleeveless shirt with blue swirls she actually liked, even if it did dip a little too low for her comfort in the front, another pair of shorts that she skipped over completely, a tube top that she tossed to the side as soon as she picked it up, and a miniskirt.

As a girl who wasn't too fond of skirts, she wanted to toss it with the rest of the clothes she'd discarded but it was quickly becoming her only option if she wanted to go outside and not die of heat stroke. Sighing again, she wiggled into the skirt and gaped in the mirror.

"Not good?"

"Not good? Eric, it's barely decent!" She whirled on him. "How did you think—Why are you wearing the halter?"

"You told me to put it on." His eyes were laughing as he struggled to keep his lips from curving up. "I've been wearing it. I wondered when you'd notice."

"Take it off. You look ridiculous. And you don't have the chest for it."

"I can't grow boobs?" She heard his laugh, lightly muffled as he tugged it off. "_You_ have the chest for it," he pointed out.

"No way." She unbuttoned the skirt. "I don't think I'm ever going shopping with you again."

"Please?"

She shook her head, trying to avoid looking at him. That pout would be her downfall. But she could see it in her head, and immediately, she reached out for the off-white top. He handed it to her, and she imagined he was smirking, but she didn't want to find out for certain.

He came to stand behind her. "You look very sexy."

"I look like a stripper." She frowned at her reflection. The halter fell low, revealing the top of her bra, and came down just below her breasts. "Why would you want me to look like a stripper?"

"Well, if you want to give me a show..."

"I don't even have any clothes to take off," she pointed out, tugging the halter off and forcing herself not to "accidentally" elbow her boyfriend in the process. "It wouldn't be much of a show."

"But you'll give me a show? _Ouch._"

So much for not elbowing him.

Rubbing his side, Eric laughed. "I'd give you a show."

"You've said that before." She wiggled out of the skirt; it was even harder to get off. Fixing her bra straps, she jumped as the bra fell to the floor. Glancing up to Eric through the mirror, she glared while he grinned. "Someone could hear us," she whispered furiously.

"No one's heard us yet," he whispered back, kissing her ear. "No one's here." He tugged her panties down some, kissing her shoulder and inching the cotton down her thighs.

She watched him kiss her in the mirror. Watched his clever fingers drop the cotton and wiggle their way between her thighs. She knew she should stop him, but watching him was unexpectedly sexy.

He cupped her breasts, his breath ghosting over her ear as his teeth caught the lobe between them. As his thumbs brushed her nipples, she reached one arm behind her and tangled her fingers in his hair. He smiled up at her in the mirror and rolled the hardening peaks. She gasped lightly.

She curved her hands behind her and undid his pants, pushing them down as far as she could. He paused in his ministrations to kick them off. Pressing himself tightly against her, he trailed his fingertips down her arms and was rewarded with a contented sigh.

His hands danced their way up her stomach, and he traced her nipples, watching them grow harder. Stroking her throat with his lips, he let one hand drop to touch her thighs, silently asking for entrance. Her legs spread as far as they could with her panties still on, and he slipped his hand between them, feeling the damp heat. He lightly stroked her.

A door slammed shut.

She started, but he held her close, breathing heavily into her ear as they waited. There were sounds of someone trying on clothes and then finally leaving, and they waited a few seconds more before she relaxed.

"We shouldn't be doing this here," she told him but her voice was breathy and the heated look she was giving him belied her words. He spun her around in response and captured her mouth with his before she could say anything.

She gripped the back of his shoulders as he gave her a dizzying kiss, completely forgetting where she was and who might hear. His hand easily slipped between their bodies, and his fingers rubbed her clit. Her nails scraped up his back as he sunk down, mouth skimming along her skin until he reached her nipple.

As he feasted on her breasts, she stumbled backwards, slamming against the mirror. He chuckled against her and nipped at the skin of her stomach then downwards, tasting the pink, wet flesh between her thighs. She dug her teeth into her lip to keep from moaning and grabbed his hair, pushing him even further against her.

He devoured her thoroughly, bringing her the brink of pleasure and stopping. Standing, he caught her mouth again and she pressed her hips against his as she tasted herself on his lips. Snaking her hand between them, she circled her finger around the tip of his erection. He groaned against her mouth.

"Turn towards the mirror, Donna."

Her name had never sounded so erotic as it did as Eric's lips and she obeyed unquestioningly, bracing herself against the mirror. In one easy movement, he slipped into her, and she sighed in satisfaction.

"Look at me, Donna." His voice was throaty.

They held each other's gazes in the mirror while he thrust into her. The image made her ridiculously hot, and him too by the looks of it, and they came together with barely restrained groans.

He kissed her along her spine before she turned to face him. "That was—"

"Sexy?"

"A bad idea."

"Sexy ones usually are."

"Just for that, I'm not buying that skirt and top."

"Fine." He crossed his arms over his chest. "...Wait, when were you thinking about buying them?"

* * *

Author's Note: Something to entertain you while I work on getting Eric tied to my bed... er, Donna's bed, I mean...


	11. Tease

Eric knew he wouldn't like being tied up.

It would be so easy for Donna to tease him, and he knew from the evil smirk on her face when she held up the scarves that she was in fact going to tease. Mercilessly. He had wanted to protest, but she had kissed him hungrily and he had fallen back on the bed thoughtlessly. Before he knew it, he was tied to the bed, and she was leaning back with a predatory smile.

And now, she was stripping, taking off her clothes in the slowest possible manner. His fingers itched to touch her, the urge so strong he thought he might actually be able to break away from his bonds. But they only pulled on his wrists as her bra slid down her arms. Hissing in pain at the chafing, he resigned himself to his torture.

She shimmied out of her panties and sat on the edge of the bed. He turned his head to look at her. "I'm tempted to tell you to call me mistress."

"That's not fair. I didn't make you call me anything."

"I wouldn't have said it. And you're not really in a position to argue right now. Quit pouting."

He started to say something but was cut off by her thumb tracing the tip of his erection. She smirked up at him. "That's okay. I won't make you call me mistress."

"How kind of you."

She glared at him. "You really want to talk to me like that when you're all tied up and at my mercy?"

He bit his lip and gave her a contrite look. Would she go easy on him if he behaved?

She ran her palm up his chest and scraped her nails against his nipple. He hissed as she circled it with her index finger, her other thumb keeping its steady rhythm. The sensations were so strong and he felt his climax approaching.

And then she stopped.

He opened his eyes blearily and made a sound of protest.

"Oh, no. You don't get to come until I say so."

He groaned and his head fell back. He felt her warm body slid over his and she gave him a long kiss. At first he refused to respond out of unfulfilled irritation, but he found himself yielding to the soft pressure of her mouth. The moment he wiggled his tongue past her lips, she broke away and kissed his throat, his chest, his stomach, moving all the way back down to his erection. She placed a kiss on the tip then swirled her tongue around it. His body jerked hopefully in response, but he managed to tamp down his reaction. He was positive she'd only make this worse for him if he did come.

She was licking him like a melting ice cream cone, tongue darting to seeming random places. He turned his wrists so he could dig his fingers into his palms in an attempt of self-control. It wasn't working very well—she knew exactly what to do to him.

Finally, she stopped, knowing he was on the brink again, and he whimpered in pain and disappointment. Keeping his eyes closed, he awaited her next tormenting move.

-:-:-

She bit her lip as she watched the sweat beads on his forehead drip down. She knew he was in a lot of pain, and she wanted nothing more than to alleviate it—she didn't _like_ causing him pain after all and he hadn't been so cruel to her—but she kind of liked the control she had...

She leaned up against his legs, her breasts cradling his erection. She stared at it for a moment, running her finger down the length of it. Ignoring her guilt, she gripped him and circled her nipple with the tip of his erection. He shuddered and groaned, but she continued, enjoying the feel of him against her breasts.

When she finally glanced up at him again, he was biting into his lip and attempting to breathe normally, and she took pity on him. Climbing up, she pressed an apologising kiss to his lips and lowered herself onto him.

She sighed at the pleasurable tingle that always came with him inside of her, and he gasped loudly. She laughed against his chest, tightening her muscles around him, and watching him attempt to hold on just a little longer.

-:-:-

_Think scary things. Think scary things..._

What was scary again? He couldn't think of anything except her. He tried not to look at her body, knowing that wouldn't help him, so he turned his head up and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't helping either, since that made him focus of the sensations of her around him.

He closed his eyes and whimpered, wondering why he was still waiting for her command, why it still mattered when he was in so much pain. He felt her laugh against his chest, then her lips on his shoulder. She kissed his ear.

"Come for me, Eric."

He groaned in relief as he let himself go, barely registering her soft giggle in his ear. He only registered it when she pulled away from him and kissed him as he tried to recapture his breath.

"Are you going to untie me now?" he asked when his breathing had gotten to a somewhat normal rate and his eyes refocused on her nude body.

She ran her palms down his chest and smirked. "No, I think I like you tied to my bed."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm going on a trip, and I wanted to post this before I left. So I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed at the end, but I only ever pack the day before, so... I might be able to write, but I don't know. Anyway, for those of you who have started school or will be starting school soon, good luck. Later, guys and dolls. (are there any guys reading this?)


	12. Revenge

Donna sighed and leaned her head against the window. She and Eric had decided to take the weekend to visit Madison and go apartment shopping, but they'd run into traffic on the way back, and she was ready to kill someone. She was tired and hungry and seriously annoyed with the idiot in front of them who kept trying to switch lanes even though there was no where to go.

Eric looked just as bad as she felt. He sighed every few minutes, quietly, so she could barely hear him over the music playing, but she'd shut off the music several minutes before. He didn't seem to have noticed. His eyes rolled while he watched the car in front of them, leaning his head back and sighing again. "How far are we from Point Place?"

Donna stared down the highway, trying to read the signs with only the light from cars. "Um... Another few exits, I think."

He made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper. "It's nine o'clock on a Sunday night. Why the hell are there this many people?"

"Accident, probably," she said, hiding her yawn against her hand. "It rained earlier."

"We haven't moved in an hour."

"I know."

They sighed heavily in unison.

Another fifteen minutes passed in silence. She tapped her foot impatiently even while trying to calm herself down. What was she supposed to do to pass the time?

A smile slowly grew on her lips. She had been meaning to get back at Eric all weekend for slipping his fingers in between her thighs while she was trying to talk to the landlord of the apartment building and now seemed like the perfect time to do it.

She undid the seat belt quietly and wiggled so her head was lying on his lap. He started when she drug the zipper of his jeans down (with her teeth nonetheless, because she was having some trouble getting her arm up), and her head bumped against the steering wheel. He apologised, his voice cracking. She just grinned, pressing her lips to the partially exposed boxers while her arm snaked its way up. Undoing the button, she tugged down his jeans as far as they would go before he got the hint and lifted himself off the seat so she could tug them down more. The car jerked when he momentarily forgot that he needed to keep his foot on the brake, and she was sure they now had the attention of everyone around them.

That didn't stop her from wrapping her mouth around the tip of his rapidly growing erection.

-:-:-

Eric gripped the steering wheel tightly as her lips skimmed the length of his erection. This was a bad idea. A very very bad—

Her mouth wrapped around the tip.

A terrible, wonderful idea.

"We're moving," his voice cracked and he cleared his throat.

She didn't stop.

He whimpered as he pulled his foot off the brake. He had no choice but to move, and he was pretty sure she was smiling.

Her tongue flicked along the length of him, tip to base and back up, before she wrapped her mouth around the tip and moved down as much as she could. It felt just awkward—her head was sideways after all—but damn if it wasn't just as hot. He hissed lowly and forced himself to keep his eyes on the street when her hand cupped his balls.

She was laughing against him.

"If we crash, I'm blaming you."

Her mouth vibrated around him gleefully.

Well, at least one of them found this funny.

He felt him slipping out of her mouth—and out of his mind, but that wasn't a surprise—and she went about licking him like a melting ice cream cone while he took one hand off the wheel and entangled it her hair, pushing her head closer. She turned her focus to the tip, circling it teasingly. He let out a deep breath and placed both hands on the wheel determinedly, even though his knuckles were white from his grip.

He jerked when he almost missed their exit and her head bobbed jerkily. He managed to get an apology out, although her teeth had scraped against him painfully, and he wasn't feeling like she deserved an apology. At least until her tongue lapped at where her teeth had pulled soothingly. She reattached her lips to the tip of his erection and just _sucked_ and he half-whimpered, half-groaned, forcing his eyes open.

He came the same moment they pulled into the driveway and he sighed in relief that they made it home alive and that her teasing was over. Then he pulled her out of the car and decided to reap some revenge.

He pressed against the hood of the car and thrust his tongue into her mouth. She responded enthusiastically, and taking advantage of her distraction, he easily made short work of her clothes. His intentions became clear when he eased to his knees and she braced herself against the car and spread her legs.

He went straight for the small patch just above her entrance. He knew that it would keep her turned on, but not enough so she could come. He lapped at the folds slowly, enjoying the feel of her hips as she pressed towards him.

She sighed throatily and tried to push his head up to her clit. He untangled her hands from his hair and pushed them back to the hood. He ran his tongue up, stopping just short of her clit. She tensed in anticipation then whimpered when he immediately moved away.

"Eric... _Please_...Make me come..." she begged throatily.

He then made a decision that she would kill him for later.

"No, I don't think I will."

And he got up and walked back to the house.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait (and the chapter). This story was a lot easier to write when I first started it. As always, thanks to my reviewers and readers. This was Chloe's idea, at least the beginning. This chapter turned out much different from what I tried to write and too rushed for my liking. And thanks for the message, Shea, it made me finish the chapter. I know I left you hanging...but that's all for the chapter. *dodges rotten vegetables and fruits* I'm working on the next one!

Anyway, I have something I'd like your opinion/thoughts on. There are some stories bouncing around my head that I would like to write (*admits sheepishly* most of them are sex) and I'm not planning on posting them here since I'm pretty sure they wouldn't really fit with the 'M' rating. I was, however, planning to post them to my LiveJournal (midniteseanymph), and would like to know if, well, anyone would read them. They'll be both fanfiction and original. I also have a Tumblr (delilahbelle), although I'm still trying to figure the site out. Anyway, if I could get some feedback... Please and thank you.


	13. Revenge, Pt II

Eric knew something bad was going to happen. He knew it when he woke up that morning. That's why he lazed in bed for a while, debating getting up and eating breakfast. Donna hadn't been at breakfast, which only set him on edge more. She hadn't appeared after that either, and she wasn't in her room when he checked. His suspicions were off the charts. He could think of only two reasons she wasn't there—she was either mad at him and avoiding him or she was plotting her revenge and waiting for the opportune moment. He wasn't sure which one he would prefer. On the one hand, he knew her anger would fade in a few days at most, but her revenge could be anything at all and he hated not knowing.

After he had searched high and low for her, asking his friends and parents, he sighed. He knew exactly what was happening. She was biding her time. He went back to his room and stopped short.

She was sitting on his bed in a black lace underwear with an almost evil smile on her face. Her legs were crossed and she was leaning back, her breasts straining against the lace. He could see her nipples through the sheer fabric as they pushed against it. She stared at him for a long moment then said, "Lock the door."

Eric felt the urge to run. He also felt the urge to run his hands over her milky thighs. The choice was made for him when she fixed him with a glare that made him cower. He locked the door and walked towards her. She didn't stop him.

"Get down on your knees."

He raised an eyebrow but did as she commanded. He wasn't sure he could say no to her dominatrix voice anyway.

She uncrossed her legs, her calves brushing against his chest. "Take off my panties."

He hooked his fingers around them and pulled them down her legs slowly. When he slid them off her feet, she spread her legs and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling his head closer to the apex of her thighs. "You know what you need to do now, don't you, Eric?" Her voice was low and had an edge of danger to it. Still, he couldn't help but shake his head and adopt an innocent expression. She tugged him closer by his hair and leaned down. "You're going to finish the job from last night."

"I wasn't aware I was working last night."

She ran her tongue over her teeth in anger as he held back his smirk. "Let me rephrase that then, smart ass. Lick me up. And don't stop til I tell you to."

He smirked, about to say something else, but she just roughly pushed his face where she wanted it. He chose not to argue. His hand immediately went to her upper thighs, curving underneath them and pulling them where he wanted them. She didn't argue. He kissed the insides of her thighs, from her knee up to the pink flesh awaiting him. His tongue ran a circle around her clit. Her legs spread a little more, and he shifted closer on his knees, scraping his teeth against the nub. She whimpered in pain and he quickly apologised.

He moved his hands from under her legs and slid them up her sides while his tongue lapped soothingly at the bud. He ran his thumbs in circles around her nipples through the sheer rough lace. She didn't stop him. They hardened easily under his touch and she pushed the straps down off her arms, the cups falling just enough for him to touch her nipples. He pinched them lightly, rubbing them between his fingers. His tongue flicked out at her clit while he played with him, lashing out over and over until her legs tightened around his neck. He heard her little scream of pleasure, but he kept at it, teasing her clit until she came again.

She was dripping wet by now, her legs tensing and tightening around his shoulders. Her fingers replaced his on her nipples. His hands fell, stroking her thighs, before he plunged two fingers easily inside of her. She gasped in surprise. Her legs fell open to allow him more access.

It wasn't much of a punishment, he thought as he slid another finger into her. Did that mean the worst was yet to come or was he just being paranoid? He knew he shouldn't have taken a couple of hits from the joint an hour ago.

He registered the fact she had another orgasm. Her legs tightly wrapped around his head. He tugged her thighs open so he could move. And breathe. As much as he loved his face pressed to her most intimate spot, he couldn't exactly breathe.

His tongue kept moving, circling the hard swollen nub while his fingers pumped in and out of her. It didn't take long for her to come again. And again. At that point, she pulled his head away from her and muttered something he couldn't hear.

-:-:-

Bad idea. Donna tried to catch her breath. Her body was on fire and entirely too sensitive to any more touches. She leaned back against the bed, trying to ignore the way her bra, still hooked around her stomach, pulled uncomfortably at her skin. She stared up at the ceiling as she forced herself to take deep breaths and regain control of her body.

That was easier said than done. Eric wasn't directly in contact with her, but she could feel the heat from his body through her legs. She shifted, ignoring the way the sheets rubbed at her sensitive skin. She wanted to drag his head back between her thighs, but she didn't think she could take it. Her body was still shaking, and if he touched her down there again, she knew it would be painful. The sensitivity was already starting to cross the line.

She took a few more deep breaths and lifted herself up. He was staring at her, waiting for her next order. She sighed and flopped back down. Her arms were shaking too much to support her weight.

Last night, she had been cursing him up and down for leaving her like that. She knew why he did it—he was seeking revenge for the road head she'd given him—but she was still angry. He'd never left her unsatisfied before, with the exception, possibly, of their first time. She'd spent the night thinking about the best way to get back, and she'd come to no conclusions except _'make him pleasure you.' _She couldn't think of anything she wanted to do to him, or anything she wanted him to do to her, that they hadn't done. So her only option now was to tease him.

"Strip."

He blinked once at her then stood and easily slid his clothes off. She watched him undress with a sort of leer. When he was naked, and she had pointedly looked away from his erection because she wouldn't tease him properly if all she could think about was getting him inside of her, she beckoned him closer.

She sat up and unhooked her bra. He was standing directly in front of her and she was staring at his erection. Slowly, she raised her hand and stroked it, delighting in the way he shuddered. She shifted and lowered her mouth to it, swirling her tongue around the tip. His hands found their way to her shoulders, and he gripped her as she moved her mouth over him.

It didn't take long before his fingers became painfully tight on her shoulders and his breathing erratic. She let go of him and dragged him down on the bed, straddling him.

"You know I'm not going to let you come any time soon, right?" She whispered softly in his ear as she ground her hips into his.

His eyes were dark with a hint of amusement in them. "You know I'll probably come anyway, right?"

She tried to scowl but she was aware it came out more as a pout. Instead of responding, she toyed with his earlobe, loving the way he shivered underneath her. His arms came up around her, resting on her back. She kissed down his body, lingering on his chest. She stroked his arms as she nuzzled against his stomach.

Then he flipped her over.

She shrieked in surprise and scowled for real this time.. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Of course, years of being on the receiving end of her glares (or possibly because they were naked) made Eric's typical fearful response turn into a lazy smirk. "I'm getting what I want. I already gave you what you wanted." His mouth then latched onto her nipple, and she found all her anger fade away as his teeth tugged lightly at it.

"This is so not fair," she muttered breathlessly as he moved to the other side. "I had a plan."

"And I ruined it," he said against her. "But I promise you'll enjoy it."

She couldn't argue with that. Her body was rising off the bed, pressing into his as much as it could. He was nipping at her skin teasingly, playing up all her hot spots easily. She thought vaguely about flipping him over and reclaiming the control she wanted, but then his mouth found her clit again, and she stopped thinking altogether.

-:-:-

He was pretty sure he was going to burst out laughing if he took his mouth off of her.

He didn't know what he was so worried about earlier. It was so easy for him to turn her on, something which had surprised him a million times before, but shouldn't any longer. Still, it had to be the pot that was making him worried, because ordinarily, he wouldn't forget that kissing the valley between her breasts or that one little spot below her ribcage made her body turn to jelly.

He latched his mouth onto her clit again, tasting her arousal one more time and making sure she's soaking wet for him. It doesn't take much—she's on the brink of an orgasm in seconds—and when he was satisfied with that, he kissed his way up her body and attached his lips to hers. In the same second, he entered her, delighting in the way she felt around him.

He started thrusting slowly, teasing her like she'd wanted to tease him. But she got her revenge. When he pulled out of her almost completely, she clenched her inner muscles and smirked at him. There was no way to enter her without hurting her, so he sighed and switched positions with her.

She smiled triumphantly as she ground her hips to his. "Good choice. Otherwise, I'd just have to get up and leave."

He almost laughed. They both knew she wouldn't. It ceased to matter when she slid down on him, her low content moan capturing his attention fully. He rested his hands on her thighs as she bounced up and down on him.

It didn't take more than a few minutes for him to come dangerously close to letting go. When that moment came, his fingers found her clit easily, and he circled it with increasing urgency. He was pretty sure she was laughing at him, but he leaned his head back and closed his eyes as his orgasm hit him.

After a few moments, during which he realised she had moved away from him, he muttered, "Did you get what you wanted today?"

"Not yet."

He didn't like the way that sounded.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. I meant to post this a week ago, but I got stuck. This chapter didn't turn out at all how I wanted it to, but I'm almost content with it (sort of. If I waited until I loved it completely, you wouldn't get it anytime in the near future). And before, I was doing NaNoWriMo, and I completely forgot about this story. But I do have ideas for the next few chapters and nothing else to write currently, so hopefully, I'll get another chapter up before Christmas. (And maybe a Christmas themed one shot).

I will be posting on LiveJournal, but not until after the new year, possibly late January or early February. I have several things to do between now and then, and I'll get around to writing around then. So, until later, Xs Os and cheerios.


	14. Crazy Out Tonight

He blamed it on the dress. And the shoes. And the lipstick. Or maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe it was the pounding dance music he hated so much that had driven him insane over the course of the night.

They had been dragged to the disco club they went to a few years ago by Jackie. Again. Donna had taken the opportunity to dress up, and apparently, she was in a man-eating mode. Little black dress, somehow both revealing and covering every curve of her body. Shiny black killer heels that did wonderful things to her legs and deep red lipstick. Titillating outfit.

The men at the club loved it. She was busy all night dancing with various guys who had waltzed up to her. Eric had just sat there, not wanting to dance, not willing to ruin her fun. She would send him a smile every so often, and he would smile back and take another sip of beer. By the end of the night, he was tipsy, and she was flushed from the constant twirling.

He pushed her against the hood of the car and slid his hands up her thighs, pushing the dress up. Her fingers were digging into his back, and her mouth was glued to his. He felt the heat of her skin against one edge of his arm and the cool car on the other side.

He had pretty much attacked her the moment their friends left the driveway. He'd gone crazy over the course of the night, watching her. Maybe it was the knowledge that the men she danced with were so openly flirting with her that pushed him over the edge. He found himself wanting to remind of her she was his (not that he'd use those words out loud and not that he thought she forgot). So the moment he had her alone, he grabbed her and devoured her lips.

"You were expecting this," he exhaled against her mouth when they broke apart to take a breath.

She kissed him again, her hands sliding underneath his shirt and her fingers reclaimed their place on his back, this time without his clothes as a barrier. When he dragged his lips away from hers, gasping for breath, she laughed throatily and whispered, "I'd have been disappointed if you didn't pay attention to me all night."

He pressed a string of kisses to her jawline. "You know me better than that."

She wiggled so she was sitting on top of the car. Her legs came up around his waist and her arms were resting over his shoulders. "Don't stop now."

He lightly bit her jaw as he found the waistband of her panties and tugged them down. Difficult to do, since she appeared to be trying to make things as hard as possible for him. He debated ripping them off, but just as he decided that was a good idea, they slid down her legs. She shook one leg out of them but before she could get them off her other leg, he pulled her to him and devoured her mouth with another kiss.

He tried to look dressy tonight, but all his clothes were now was a nuisance. He was almost sure that he heard a couple buttons ping against the car when she all but tore his shirt off. She immediately began working on his belt, and he weighed the pros and cons of getting her out of her dress. His erection was already straining against his pants in an unbearably painful way, and he was eager for relief.

He brushed his fingers in between her thighs. It wouldn't hurt to cut down on the foreplay if she was ready for him. And she was almost ready. His fingers teased the insides of her thighs, and her legs opened a little more. He ran a finger lightly over her clit over and over while she pressed kisses to his shoulders and chest, until she was trembling against him.

He shoved the dress up to her waist and pulled her to him, spreading her against the hood of the car. "I've needed to be inside you all night."

She leaned back, arching up, spreading herself to him. He fumbled with his pants before entering her easily, supporting himself with his hands on either side of her hips. Her chest was pushed up towards his face, and he lowered his mouth to kiss the skin her dress didn't cover. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

He barely registered her moans, even as they sounded heavily close to his ears, and it didn't occur to either of them to keep quiet. He just moved in and out of her at a rapid pace, eager to feel relief and not caring about much else. The desperation to be inside of her gave way the need for release.

When he found it, he dug his fingers into her thighs and didn't even hear her squeak of pain. He hissed lowly against her ear, barely registering her arch into him.

He was still inside of her when his breathing returned to normal. He slipped out and they fixed their clothes silently. She slide off the hood of the car and looped her arms around him.

"We should try to make in the house next time."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the ridiculously wait, and for the short (and not so great aka terrible) chapter. This was all I could write. I'm thinking I'm getting awfully repetitive with the sex, and I don't know how many more scenes I can write, so this will be wrapping up soon. I would like to stretch it to 20 chapters (my original plan), but I don't know if I can do that. The writer's block doesn't help either. In any case, thanks for the reviews and the reads and for sticking with me. For those of you still reading this.


	15. Steam

"You look stressed."

Donna jumped, pressing a hand to her heart. "Damn it, Eric. Can't you just knock?"

He laughed as he climbed into the shower with her. "I thought you'd kick me out."

She sighed and reached to adjust the water settings as Eric liked his shower warmer than she tended to prefer. She turned back to reaching for the shampoo bottle, but he stopped her by wrapping one arm around her.

"So are you stressed?" He asked, brushing away the hair that had been flattened over his forehead by the water.

"Of course I'm stressed. We're getting married in a week. Jackie's making a fuss about her bridesmaid dress, your mother is crying over your sister not being here, my mom is flying in tomorrow and she and dad have already gotten into a fight over the phone, I had to reorder the flowers because they lost the first order, Hyde doesn't like the DJ I picked, your mother keeps making me feel guilty because I hired a caterer instead of letting her cook and I'm stealing you away, and we_ still _don't have a place to live after the wedding, and Red's making me nervous because he wants us gone—"

"You're hyperventilating."

"Of course I am! Why aren't you worried?"

He shrugged. "No one's letting me do anything. All I have to do is show up in a tux."

She glared at me. "Let me fix that. There's a whole list of stuff I needed done last week."

"Later." He pulled her to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. "For now, let me relax you. I can't let my lady have a breakdown."

She laughed once and leaned her forehead against his. "Have I ever told you I like when you call me 'my lady?'"

"Uh, no-o... But I will keep that in mind." He kissed her again. "Forget about everything else, Donna. It's just you and me. I haven't seen much of you this past month."

"Busy, remember?"

"I know. I feel like a bad boyfriend for letting you deal with all this on your own, so let me take care of you, okay?"

"Okay," she muttered.

Eric let her go and reached for the shampoo. He dumped some in his hand and leaned her head back under the hot water. She didn't tell him that the hot water by itself was relaxing enough because his fingers were pressing lightly into her scalp, and she couldn't bear it if he stopped.

His fingers massage her scalp, and she can feel the tension begin to drain. Funny, she never knew you could get tense in your skull. Or even that she was tense there. It wasn't until his hands worked the knots out that she realised her two-week long headache she didn't know she had was beginning to fade. She never realised just how talented his fingers were—they were never the focus for too long. They felt good finger walking up her thighs, but they almost felt better working out the knots in her head.

"Feeling better?"

She could only hum in agreement.

He turned her towards the shower head, and the hot water washed over. Once the shampoo was rinsed out, he started working the bar of soap over her shoulders. The suds trickled down over her arms and between her breasts, and she was starting to focus a little too much on the tickling sensation. Then the bar of soap wasn't on her at all, and his hands were moving in slow, sensuous circles over her breasts, using the suds that were still dripping down.

In a moment of clarity, she realised it was sex he found her for, otherwise his hands wouldn't be purposefully moving over her body like that, but she found she didn't care. She'd missed his hands on her more than she realised.

His fingertips worked small circles around her nipples, never touching them directly. A drowsy sort of arousal balled in her stomach, languidly branching out. His thumbs ran over her hardening nipples, causing thin tendrils of fire to curl through her veins. She reached behind her and tangled her hand in his hair, and he kissed the back of her head. His palms covered the tips of her breasts and massaged them gently, with increasing pressure that made fireworks go off in her blood.

The arousal was steadily sharpening, the fire working its way to the apex of her thighs. Just as the fire bloomed down there, Eric dropped his hands to her stomach, working more methodically and less sexily—if that was possible—as he worked the frothy white suds over her. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and sighed, her moan echoing in the small tub.

He kissed her temple and moved away, his hands running lower, over her hips and down her thighs. The hot water felt cool against her burning skin, and his hands felt too hot. She relished in the sensations they were causing. He worked his fingers over her legs and across the bottom of her feet, making her jerk in response to the tickling. The water washed the soap away quickly each time, but he didn't rise from where he was bending.

His mouth pressed against her clitoris, kissing the hardened nub but not lingering there. He moved his mouth up her stomach, up her sternum, gliding kisses over her throat until he was standing and his mouth covered hers. She leaned back against the wall of the shower and threw her arms around him, knocking them sideways.

He laughed at her enthusiasm and nipped at her bottom lip. She shifted against him, pressing her hips against him while his tongue tangled happily with hers. He moved against her, mouth still dancing with hers, and slid into her easily. He braced his arms against the wall to keep them from slipping or her knocking them over.

Their mouths stayed connected as they rocked against one another. She gripped his back and moaned, although the sound was muffled. She could feel the vibrations between their lips, and he pulled away, smiling a little. "That tickles."

She bit his bottom lip in response.

The heat was burning her now, the water running cold, and the sensations pushing her over the edge. She pressed closer to him, abandoning his mouth to nuzzle the side of his neck and taste the water dripping off his skin. He moved just enough to put pressure on her clitoris and she instantly arched into him. The searing desire reached a peak quickly, and she bit into his shoulder unthinkingly. Even as her moan was muffled, his echoed in the small tub.

It took her a minute to remember the water beating over her sensitive skin, but when she did, she moved away from him and smiled softly. "Thank you. But I still want you to do something for the wedding."

"How about I ambush you in the shower every day until then? And every day after?"

She frowned, or she tried to. He slipped out of her and gave her a silly, dopey grin and tried to make himself look as innocent as possible. She put her hands on her hips, aware that it wouldn't have the proper effect given she was naked, and tried to give him a reproving look. It didn't last long. All she could think is that it didn't matter how lazy Eric was, she was happy she would spend the rest of her life with him.

* * *

Author's Note: (Insanely) Late Update Due To (In Order): _Will and Grace,_ writer's block, real life, writer's block, my mother, allergies, writer's block, illness, and paranormal romances. (Actually, this update was given new inspiration by the paranormal romances). I've been working on this for months (literally) but Chloe reminded me I needed to get on it, so I tackled it (it still took me well over a week) and it worked out pretty okay, I think. I've only been able to write a couple sentences at a time. Please forgive the lack of updates. There will probably be only two more chapters—one I have no idea what it will be about and their wedding. If that fails, there will still be one for their wedding.


	16. Forever

_Author's Note: To start: a major apology for taking ages. This story was so easy to write when I first started and now writing in general in like pulling teeth. This is the last chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me and hopefully not hating me too much. I'll finish To A Love Story Never Told (definitely) and D is For (possibly), and then I think I'll stop writing fanfiction for a while. I might not ever write fanfiction again, and if I do, it'll be one-shots because I seem to be incapable of writing full stories. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. (Also, I suck at wedding vows. Hard. Remind me to never write them again. I also apologise in advance for the schmoopy, poetic sex). Hugs, kisses, and all that jazz._

* * *

"I fell in love with you the moment I met you... when we were seven years old. You thought I was weird and you probably still do... So nothing's changed since then. I fell in love with you then, and that feeling has only grown stronger, and it will continue to grow stronger. I love you, Donna, more than anything, and I look forward to spending everyday at your side."

* * *

"You are my best friend, and you have been since the day we met. You are the most important person in my life, and I'm thrilled you want to build a life with me. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't hear your voice everyday. I love you, Eric, more than anything, and I look forward to sharing and building a home and a life with you."

* * *

"Get this dress off me, please," Donna pleaded the moment they stepped into their hotel room. The dress was gorgeous, but it was also, well, a dress. And surprisingly heavy considering the entire thing was made of frothy material that felt and looked like clouds.

Eric smiled, "I love when you beg me to—"

"I can get this marriage annulled."

Eric pouted at her but didn't finish his sentence. "How?"

She turned to show him the row of crystal buttons in the back. It had taken her forever to get the dress on but it had been worth it. The dress was gorgeous, if a little more ball gown-y than she had wanted. It was certainly worth it. She did want to look beautiful on her wedding day, after all. And she must have, if the way Eric's jaw dropped when she started down the aisle was any indication. She'd gotten other compliments, from her family, from his, from their friends, but they were only the icing on the cake.

It took a while for Eric to undo the buttons, but she didn't care. She focused on the way his fingers brushed her skin through the thin, sheer panel that made up the back. It was soothing, being touched by Eric. The entire week had been a whirlwind of last minute dress fittings, arguments between her parents, and issues with the flowers and reception hall. She was so drained she hadn't been sure she would actually enjoy her wedding day, but Jackie had smoothly orchestrated everything the past two days with minimal insults and complaints. Donna was left to get dressed in peace.

Eric slipped the dress off her shoulders and helped her wiggle out of it. She turned in his arms and worked off his tie and shirt while he stroked up her spine and down her arms. They were both smiling like idiots. She'd wanted—_they'd_ wanted this—for so long. She wanted Eric, for the rest of her life, and she had him, and in this moment there was nothing better.

They worked each other's clothes off in silence. Donna never told Eric, but as much as she liked hearing his voice—when he wasn't saying something stupid and pissing her off—she sometimes liked the silence more. She soaked him in like that, memorised the curve of his cheek and the angle of his jaw, traced her fingertips over the planes of his chest. She liked drinking him in so later, when she was alone, she could remember everything. The way his skin felt under hands, warm and smooth. The way they fit together, legs tangled and his head on her shoulder, hot breath blowing the ends of her hair around. It was serene, a private world just for them. A haven if you will, away from the pressures of everyday life. Even themselves and their arguments and their issues. Everything disappeared in the silence. It was just him and her and the knowledge they loved each other.

And she never told him, never will tell him, but she doesn't need to anyway, because he might just understand. He never talked, only returned her touches, brushing her hair to the side and running the tips of his fingers of along her neck, as they were pressed skin to skin and breathing each other in. So she won't say anything, because she'll never need to. Like so many other things, they were on the same page.

It's been a while since Donna concentrated on that feel of skin on skin, though, but now that she'd started, she can't stop. Eric's fingers dragging over her palm both soothed her and kindled a slow burning in her stomach. His fingers moved higher, teasing the delicate skin on her wrists, sending small wavelengths of warmth up her skin. It was sensual and intimate in a way their relationship hadn't been lately. Those silent moments had been traded for testing out hedonistic waters, and while those waters had been fun, she was glad they were back to this.

They had all night. In the morning they would leave, head to Boston for their honeymoon, a gift from their friends, but right now, they had nowhere to be and no one to interrupt them, so she took her time and he took his. Their hands mapped familiar territory—down arms and over spines, curled around quivering thighs and tickling teasingly at the back of knees, pressing soft hot kisses when their fingers moved on.

The heat in her stomach was lazy, moving thickly through her veins, kindling and smouldering the fire in the sweetest way. She was breathing heavily but not quite panting, skin flushed to a rosy pink, pale against his after his stay in the African sun. And she was trembling with the slow-burning desire, but then so was he, his stomach caving in as his hands at least settled either side of her face and drew her in for a kiss.

His lips were dry and warm, insistent but tender, and she smiled against his mouth before nipping at his bottom lip. He flicked his tongue into his mouth in return and she laughed once, quietly, so not to disturb the silence too much. Eric pushed her back into the bed, climbing over her and pressing his hard length against her thigh. She gasped, because she wasn't aware that those sweet caresses were actual enough for him, but then again, she hadn't known they would be enough for her. It wasn't usually. It was usually just relaxing, teasing but not arousing.

She wrapped her legs around his and pulled him into her, angling her hips to make sure his erection was pressed against her wet heat. He groaned into her mouth and she swallowed the noise happily. His mouth created its own fire, and the two fires met and merged, and she arched up into him, rubbing him against her. They both moaned this time, and he broke away from her lips and panted against her ear. She rubbed up against him again, and he took the hint this time, shifting to slide into her. Her head sunk into the pillow and she breathed out a long sweet sigh. Eric pressed his forehead to hers as he sunk deeper in. She slid her toes up his calves and entangled her legs with his. With nowhere to move to, he rocked into her slowly, angling himself so he was brushing against her clit with every back and forth motion.

She struggled to keep her eyes open, but they simply refused to obey her commands, so she succumbed to it, letting her eyelids droop and her head fall into the pillow. His fingers entangled with hers, and she '"squeezed them lightly as he rocked against her.

She was making noise, she knew that, but she couldn't hear it. She was drowning in the feel of Eric's skin against hers, heated and soft, familiar and soothing, arousing and dizzying. His breath was coming out in sharp pants against her collarbone, the warm puffs tickling her. She felt hot, too hot, burning up from the inside, streams of fire coursing through, all meeting at one point.

There was nothing controlled about their movements any longer. They were rutting against each other desperately, seeking release, and when she found hers, she took it, paying little attention to him. At least not until he moved away, peeling his sweat-sticky cheek off her shoulder and kissed her gently.

He moved off her then, and she waited for the last of the aftershocks to fade before she rolled onto her side to face him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, smiling warmly and brushing away the strands of hair stuck to her skin.

In the beginning, she'd been nervous of the way she looked after sex. She didn't need a man's approval, she told herself, but she was a teenage girl—hell, she was still a teenage girl; married before twenty was a little disconcerting, honestly—and she'd worried about the way she looked—pale skin flushed a dark pink, shiny with sweat, panting and messy. But any insecurities were washed away but the look of pure adoration in Eric's eyes, and that never changed.

"I know," she said, moving closer, draping her arm across his waist, "that I may not always be the best girlfriend—wife," she corrected, "but you'll always be the only one for me."

"Does that mean you'll dress up as Leia again?"

"No."

He pouted.

"Well, you have the rest of our lives to convince me."

A smirk unfolded on his lips.

Uh-oh.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yeah, okay, that was not at all to my standards. I made the mistake of going through the That 70s Show tag on Tumblr and there's a ton of Donna hate and I hate that, so I've not been in the mood. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and all that. And please don't stab me with a stake. Or anything else. I love you all. _


End file.
